The Doctor and the Rockstar
by davis32
Summary: Dani Torrez is a famous musician. Santana Lopez is a doctor who happens to be treating Dani's six year old niece. When the two first meet things don't got very smoothly, but after getting to know one another sparks start to fly in every direction. Slightly AU. I own nothing. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and the Rockstar

Taking a deep breath Dani Torrez stepped out of her sister and brother in-laws car. She hated hospitals, and anything to do with them, especially when the reason she was here was because of her six year old niece. Isabelle Danielle Frances or Izzy for short was Dani's six year old niece, who had a cancerous tumor on her left kidney; she had been visiting doctors and doing chemo for the past two years. But today they were finally going to start the process of getting both her Dani ready for a transplant. After much testing the doctors figured out that Dani is the only person who matches Izzy's blood type, and Dani quickly agreed to donate one of her kidney's, but they had to wait until Izzy was stable and past the age of six, and once Dani was done with her world tour and could take time off from her career to heal and make sure everything is okay with both herself and with Izzy.

"Well if it isn't Miss Izzy, how are you doing today sweetie?" An older African American woman asked with a large smile on her face.

Izzy smiled widly "Good, Auntie D got me a new wig see?" Izzy replied pointing at the blue wig Dani had bought her last week to match Dani's freshly died blue hair. Dani often dyed her hair different colors, sometimes very dramatic colors like the blue, and every time she did so she bought Izzy a new wig, so they could match.

"Well my gosh I guess she did, and I must say you're looking very pretty Miss Izzy, even if it is a very bright color" the woman said as she moved around the corner carrying some folders and a clip board in her hand, smiling at Dani she introduced herself "I'm Nurse Kathy, and I'm guessing your Anutie D, I've heard a lot about you" she said with a large friendly smile.

Dani smiled "Yeah that's me, but you can call me Dani" she said running her hand through her blue hair nervously.

Nurse Kathy laughed "How are you doing today Matt, Lacey?" she asked looking at Dani's older sister and brother in-law, as they followed Izzy to the private hospital room. Izzy has spent so much time in the Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital that she could easily find her way around the place by herself.

"Were okay, Izzy's had a good today" Lacey said smiling at her daughter as she bounced into the room.

"That's good, today's tests should be nothing but a breeze for her, and for you as well Dani, they're all pretty simple and very un-abrasive" Nurse Kathy said with a smile as she helped Izzy climb on top of the hospital bed. "Doctor Lopez and I will be doing the tests today, I'll be doing Miss Izzy's here, and Doctor Lopez will be doing yours Dani. Doctor Daniels is in an emergency surgery so he won't be able to make it today" Nurse Kathy said as she moved towards the door after putting the files on the end of the bed.

"That's fine with me" Dani said with a nervous smile.

"Well you know where everything is Miss Izzy, Doctor Lopez will be here shortly, and I know she's very excited to see you" Nurse Kathy said winking at Izzy, who giggled.

"So what is this Doctor Lopez like?" Dani asked smiling at her niece.

"She's amazing; she's super fun and nice. She brings me ice cream whenever I have to stay the night here even though she's not supposed to. And she plays games with me, and Kyle" Izzy said excitedly.

Dani smiled "Doctor Lopez is one of the youngest and best doctors in the Children's Hospital, she's been caring for Izzy since day one, she really cares about her, actually all of her patients, she treats them like kids, not patients, she brings movies and treats and books into the great room for the kids, everyone here loves her" Lacey said with smile.

"I can tell" Dani said with a laugh.

"Is that my favorite kid in here?" A soft, teasing, feminine voice said as a dark haired woman poked her head in the door with a large smile.

"Yes it is Santana" Izzy said happily a large smile on her face as well.

The woman entered the room wearing, dark blue scrubs with a white coat over them, and a stethoscope hanging around her neck. Her long black hair was hanging loosely down her back, and she had the prettiest brown eyes and most luscious looking lips Dani had ever seen. But as she looked closely at her face Dani realized she had already meet this woman before.

Instantly frowning Dani thought about the day they met.

_Dani had back in New York for a week spending all her time with Izzy and her sister Lacey. She was on their way to their house when she decided to stop and get a coffee for her and her sister and a treat for Izzy. Pushing the door open Dani looked down at the text message her sister had just sent her, when she bumped into someone._

_Instantly looking up in alarm Dani saw a beautiful black haired Latina standing in front of her wearing green scrubs like she worked as a nurse or something, but the part that wasn't supposed to be there was the now huge coffee stain on the front of her chest._

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" Dani said starting to apologize, but the Latina cut her off with an angry glare._

"_Of course you weren't fucking paying attention, otherwise my incredibly hot coffee would not be burning my god damn skin" the woman yelled._

_Dani glared at her, the apology that Dani wanted to say instantly leaving her tongue "There's no reason to yell, I'm trying to apologize to you, but your too much of a bitch to realize that, and instead embarrass the both of us and make a total jack ass of yourself by yelling at me" Dani yelled back._

"_How about I spill your incredibly hot coffee down the front of you and see how you handle it, and I dare you call me a bitch one more time and see what happens" The Latina said stepping closer to Dani the glare only intensifying as she stared at Dani._

_Dani shook her head stepping back "Whatever, your obviously to into yourself to actually see that I tried to apologize and pay for the spilt coffee and your ruined scrubs, but apparently your to self-centered"._

_The Latina stood up straighter her eyes scanning the coffee shop, finally realizing that everyone was staring at them, shaking her head she pushed past Dani and rushed out of the coffee shop. Taking a deep breath to calm her own anger Dani ignored the stares and moved towards the counter to order her coffee and treats. _

Dani's glare towards the Latina only darkened as she watched her interact with her niece, acting completely different from the person Dani had met in the coffee shop.

"So I'm guessing you're the famous Auntie D that Izzy talks non-stop about?" the Latina said looking at Dani with a soft smile.

"Yes, you can call me Dani" she said harshly earning a questioning look from her sister.

But the Latina didn't seem to mind Dani's attitude "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Doctor Lopez, you can call me Santana though. Nurse Kathy will do all your tests in here Izzy, while Dani and I are next door doing hers, and then we'll all go to x-ray department to do those. But I promise everything will be a piece of cake Izzy, you're the strongest kid I've ever meet, so I know you'll do just fine" Santana said winking at the little girl.

"Do I get a reward if I stay strong the entire time?" Izzy asked.

Santana laughed "Don't you always. Of course you will, I'm thinking some double scoop ice cream should do the trick, how does that sound sweetie?"

Izzy smiled "That sounds perfect Santana" she beamed.

Santana smiled "Alright then, let's get started so we can have that ice cream. Dani if you'd follow me we can go ahead and started" she said moving towards the door.

With her glare still in place Dani stood up, kissing the top of Izzy's head and giving her a small smile Dani followed the Latina doctor out of the room and into the room next door.

"You can go ahead and have a seat on the bed, you won't need to put on a gown just yet, but if you'd take off your jacket that'd be very helpful" Santana said nicely as she moved towards the already prepped tray and started getting everything ready. "First I'll have you go into the bathroom and do a urine sample for me, and then when you come back I'm going to start the…." But Dani cut her off.

"You don't remember me do you?" Dani asked harshly from the bed her jacket on the chair next to it.

Turnign around to face the blue haired woman Santana frowned as she looked at her "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you" she said honestly.

Dani laughed harshly as she ran her right hand through her hair revealing the bird tattoo on her right arm "Of course you wouldn't remember the person you screamed at in a coffee shop" she mumbled.

Santana's eyes widened when she saw the tattoo, now she knew what the girl was talking about "Of my god, you're the girl from the coffee shop" she said shocked "I am so so sorry, I….I shouldn't have screamed at you like that, it was an accident, I'm so sorry" Santana apologized.

"I've seriously never been so embarrassed in my life" Dani said still glaring at the doctor.

Santana looked down at her feet "I know and I really am sorry. Normally I never would have reacted like that but I had just finished a fourteen hour shift here at the hospital and was exhausted, and I was returning for another six hour shift I wasn't in the best of moods" Santana explained.

"Doesn't give you the right to lash out on someone like that" Dani said her voice a little softer then it was before as she stood up "So where's the cup for the urine sample?" she asked.

"Oh yeah here, and here's some gloves if you want I know how disgusting peeing in a cup is, you can leave the cup on the counter when you're done" Santana said handing her a clear cup with a white lid, her name already written on top and a pair of purple gloves.

Nodding her head Dani went into the bathroom to do her business, while Santana stayed outside to get everything ready for the blood test and to think of a way to continue to apologize to Dani. She felt awful for the way she reacted in the coffee shop and wanted Dani to understand she usually wasn't like that, but she had, had a truly awful day at work.

A couple minutes later Dani came out of the bathroom and moved back towards the bed, sitting on the edge with her feet touching the ground.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I have to explain myself for what happened that day" Santana said turning around to look at the shorter girl again. "Like I said before I had just finished a fourteen hour shift and had to return to the hospital for another six hours, and on top of that one of my long term patients had died a couple hours before that" Santana explained her voice breaking at the last part.

Dani looked up from her boots to see that the dark haired Latina had un-shed tears in her eyes "I…That…I'm sorry" Dani said awkwardly not knowing what to say.

Santana smiled sadly "It's okay, he had been fighting the cancer since he was born and nothing seemed to be working…I…" shaking her head Santana looked at Dani "I am sincerely sorry for how I acted at the coffee shop, you didn't deserve for me to yell at you like that, bad day or not" Santana said sincerely.

Dani gave her a soft smile "It's okay I completely understand why you freaked out like you did, you had a rough day I get it now. And I'm sorry about your patient, I can tell from the way my sister and Izzy talk and from what I've seen so far that you really care about your patients".

"My patients mean everything to me" Santana said sincerely "But uhh anyways we need to do the blood test next" Santana said pulling the tray towards the bed as Dani moved to put her feet on the bed. "You're not afraid of needles are you?"

"Obviously not" Dani said lifting her arms to show the different tattoos covering them and her hands.

Santana laughed "Stupid question, alright so I'm going to have to take a couple different vial's worth of blood, but it should be quick and relatively painless".

"How old are you?" Dani asked looking at the taller Latina, the woman was obviously older than her, but to be one of the top doctors around she seemed pretty young.

"I'm 28 actually" Santana said with a soft smile "You're going to feel a small poke" she said pressing the needle into Dani's arm making the blue haired girl to wince slightly.

"Isn't that pretty young to be a top doctor in a hospital?" Dani asked.

Santana shrugged "What can I say I'm just really smart" Dani rolled her eyes causing Santana to laugh "No your right it is pretty young but I busted my ass off through medical school and my residency to get here, and I wouldn't say I'm one of the top doctors here, there are plenty who know so much more than I do, I still go to them for some things, they help me a lot. So what exactly is it that you do? Izzy's never given me a straight answer" Santana asked.

Dani smiled it was nice to have someone who didn't recognize her immediately; someone who actually had to ask what she did for a living was a refreshing change.

"I'm a musician" Dani answered simply, not wanting to give too much of herself away unless the Latina asked.

"Wow that's pretty cool, that probably explains why Izzy loves music so much. She's always listening to some really popular girl that I can never remember the name of" Santana said pulling the needle out of Dani's arm and placing a cotton ball in its place.

"You don't listen to music very much?" Dani asked.

Santana shook her head "I used to, but no so much anymore, if I'm not here at the hospital I'm usually researching something at home or with friends. My friends tell me I practically live here, which I guess is true".

Sitting up in the bed Dani ran her hand through her hair "So what test is next?"

"X-rays. Which I will not be able to attend with you after all" she said looking at the time on the clock "Kathy will take you and Izzy there, I have to meet with my other patients. But I'll be seeing you in a week or so to talk about the test results and we'll talk some more about the transplant" Santana said taking off her gloves and throwing them away "It was nice to formally meet you Dani" she said with a soft smile.

Dani smiled standing up "It was nice to formally meet you as well Santana".

Nodding her head Santana left the room, Dani waiting a couple seconds to get her thoughts under control before joining her niece next door. When she'd fist saw the taller Latina she instantly disliked her because of the coffee shop incident, but now that she'd actually talked to Santana and she apologized for what happened Dani couldn't help the butterflies that grew in her stomach whenever Santana smiled at her or laughed.

Shaking her head Dani pushed all thoughts of Doctor Santana Lopez out of her mind as she made her way next door, her thoughts only revolving on Izzy and how she prayed to every God out there that her niece pulled through everything okay.

**Hey guys, no idea where this idea came from but I really liked it and have been working on it all week trying to perfect it, but just because I'm writing this one doesn't mean I've forgotten about What Really Matters, I'm still working on it. Anyways I hope you guys like this new story. Read and review please I really wanna know what you guys thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and the Rockstar

Once again Dani took a deep breath as she got out of the car with her sister, and niece. And once again they were at the hospital, this time it was so Izzy could go through another round of chemo, and afterwards they would all meet with Doctor Lopez and Doctor Daniels about the test results and the surgery.

Dani still hated coming into the hospital but Izzy really wanted her to come, and used her best pouty face to rope her aunt into coming, of course Dani couldn't say no. It also helped that part of Dani really wanted to see Doctor Santana Lopez again.

It had been three days since she did the testing and Santana apologized for the coffee shop incident, and ever since then Dani couldn't stop thinking about her, and how she really wanted to get to know the tall, beautiful, smart, sexy, Latina better.

Dani lasted all of ten minutes sitting in a chair next to Izzy who was hooked up to the chemo machine while her sister read a book and Izzy took a nap. Quietly telling her sister she was going to the cafeteria for a while Dani hurriedly left the room. She couldn't stand to see Izzy like that, there was no way she could have made it the entire four hours, she wasn't sure how Lacey managed to do it three days a week.

Once inside the cafeteria Dani got a bagel with cream cheese and a large coffee, after getting her food she looked around the large area, it was still early afternoon and there were a lot of people in the cafeteria. She was moving towards a table by the windows that looked outside into a garden when she noticed Santana sitting by herself at one of the tables eating what looked like her lunch, while she looked at something on her tablet. With a small smile Dani moved towards her.

"Hello Doctor Lopez" she said stopping in front of the table.

Lifting her head from her tablet Santana instantly smiled when she recognized the blue haired girl "Hello, Dani, and please call me Santana" Santana said.

"Okay Santana, mind if I join you?" Dani asked motioning towards the empty chair on the other side of the table facing Santana.

Sitting up more in her chair Santana waved her hands towards the chair "No, go ahead, I could use the company actually" she said closing whatever she was looking at on her tablet and closing the cover over it. "I find Facebook to be extremely boring, if it wasn't for my friend Rachel I wouldn't even have one" she said with a laugh.

Laughing Dani took a seat "I actually use social media quite a bit, helps me connect to people" Dani said still not wanting Santana to know she was actually a famous musician with over 23 million followers on Twitter.

Santana shook her head "All this social media stuff gives me a headache, I'm not even sure what Twitter or any of that stuff is" she said with a laugh.

Dani smiled as she sipped her coffee "Aren't you supposed to be like super smart being a doctor and all?" she asked teasingly.

Santana smiled "When it comes to the human body yes I am really smart, and I know how to work technology I spend most of my day on a computer updating charts or on my tablet looking at new articles. But social media and all its drama gives me a headache".

"That makes sense I guess" Dani said taking a bite of her bagel.

"So I'm guessing that you came with Izzy and Lacey today for Izzy's chemo treatment, and you couldn't handle seeing Izzy like that, so you escaped here to the cafeteria. Am I right?" Santana asked softly her eyes never leaving Dani's face.

Dani smiled sheepishly "Yeah your right".

Reaching across the table Santana set her hand on top to Dani's hand "You shouldn't feel bad about leaving the room, it took me a long time to be able to get used to being in the chemo room, and seeing kids and even adults like that" Santana said softly.

"It's just so hard to see her like that, hooked up to a machine bigger then she is with tubes coming out of her every which way. She's only six she shouldn't be going through that at all. When I was six I didn't even know what cancer or chemo was" Dani said shaking her head, her hand unconsciously turning over so she could intertwine her and Santana's fingers.

"I completely understand, it's hard to see any kid like that but Izzy's a fighter, it's going to be okay" Santana said her stomach twisting with nerves when Dani intertwined their hands.

Looking into Santana's brown eyes Dani searched them for any doubt "Do you really think so?"

Santana smiled squeezing her hand "I'll be honest she's going to have a tough road ahead of her, but we've been doing monthly test's to make sure the chemo hasn't spread and it hasn't, were going to keep doing the test for both the cancer and to make sure the kidney is still working. But I think she's going to pull through this just fine, and live a happy normal life".

Dani smiled making the nerves in Santana's stomach a whole lot worse "You're right, everything's going to be fine, she's going to pull through this and live the life she deserves to have, the life my sister and I never had".

Santana frowned "Rough childhood?" she asked.

Dani snorted "More like religious over bearing, judgmental, homophobic filled parent's childhood" she said darkly.

Santana laughed nervously not really sure what to say to that "Sorry as you can tell I'm not the biggest fan of my parents" Dani said.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself" Santana said finally pulling her hand away from Dani's and instantly the contact, so she could look at her watch "I really hate to cut this short but my lunch is almost over, and I have to get back to doing rounds".

"Oh, no, uhh that's fine, I should probably get back to Izzy and Lacey anyways" Dani said gathering up her stuff to throw away.

"Umm, if you want to you can join me with my rounds, the kids love meeting knew people, it really brightens up their day and their spirits" Santana asked sincerely a slightly nervous smile on her face.

Dani smiled "I can join you? You won't get in trouble or anything?" she asked.

Santana shook her head "No it's fine I promise. So what do you say?" Santana asked really hoping that Dani would agree, she really wanted to get to know the blue haired girl.

"I'd love to join you, see what it's like to be a doctor for a couple hours, sounds like fun. Plus I love kids, and usually they love me" Dani said standing up from the table.

Santana smiled gathering all her stuff "Okay, I just have to put my tablet away and we can start" Santana said leading them towards the garbage cans before going towards the elevator so they could go to her office.

After putting her stuff in her office, Santana lead Dani to the children's ward. "Just as a warning some of the kids are in a lot worse shape than others, and some have been here a very long time, and actually have their own rooms which are decorated and everything. Just try not to let your shock or fear show, they just want to be treated like a normal child, which is something I strive to do every day" Santana said holding open the door for her.

Dani smiled "I've been to Africa and seen dyeing, starving, completely alone children, trust me Doctor Lopez I can handle this".

"I've always wanted to go to Africa and be a volunteer doctor there, it's actually one of the many things on my bucket list" Santana said "Ready?" she asked.

Dani nodded her head, following the taller Latina through the door, for the next fifteen minutes Dani followed Santana to all of the children's rooms, talking with the kids while Santana did different kinds of check-ups on them. The kids loved asking about Dani's blue hair, and her tattoos which were visible with her short sleeved ACDC t-shirt on.

"Alright so I'm going to warn you about you this next teenager, she's like any normal teenage girl, extremely hormonal, but it's even worse with all the chemo and drugs she's on, but deep down she's a real sweet heart" Santana said stopping in front of a closed door, where Dani could hear the faint sound of familiar music "And of course she listens to loud music, but at least it's actually good music" she said opening the door with a large smile.

At hearing the familiar music Dani recognized it as her own; it was one of her singles from her newest album and freshly finished tour Neon Lights. Following Santana into the room she looked around to see different pictures, posters, and notebook paper covering the wall, there was even an acoustic guitar on a stand near the bed. It looked like a normal teenage girls bedroom except for the hospital bed, and all the different machines. Stopping at the foot of the bed Dani smiled as she watched Santana try and get the girl to turn down the music so they could talk. But nothing was working; Santana looked at Dani giving her a sheepish smile, which caused the girl to realize that someone else was in the room. Smiling softly Dani waved at the young girl, immediately realizing that the girl would recognize her and make it known to Santana that she was actually a very famous musician.

Slowly the girl pressed pause on her phone as her eyes widened in shock and disbelief and her jaw dropped open. At seeing the girls reaction Santana frowned looking at a sheepish Dani.

"Oh my god, your…you…your Dani Torrez" the girl said "Ahhhhh, your Dani Torrez" she shrieked in an ear piercing yell making Santana and Dani both wince.

Recovering from the ear piercing yell quickly Dani smiled at the younger girl "Yeah that's me, and what's your name?" she asked.

"Callie, my name is Callie" Callie said nervously.

Still smiling Dani walked over to the other side of the bed, Santana's eyes flickering between the posters on the walls and Dani's face, recognition finally coming to the Doctor.

"It's very nice to meet you Callie, I wish it could have been on different circumstances but from what I can tell your making the best of your situation" Dani said softly "This is an awesome guitar, it actually reminds me of the very first one I got" she said looking at the acoustic guitar.

Callie smiled "I know that's why I got it, I've seen pictures of your guitar and wanted one just like it, I have a private teacher that comes in and teaches me to play if I'm having a good day. Would …..would you sign it?" Callie asked.

"I would love to sign it for you Callie" Dani said taking the marker Callie handed her, lifting the guitar off the stand Dani laid it on the bed _"Keep fighting, you're a Warrior. Love Dani Torrez_".

"Oh my gosh thank you so so so so much. Doctor Santana where in the world did you meet Dani Torrez, and why haven't you brought her to see me sooner?" Callie asked looking at Santana who had finally put the pieces together in her head.

Looking up at a smiling Dani she laughed "I just meet her a couple of days ago myself Callie, and I didn't realize until just now how famous she actually was" Santana explained.

"What, do you live under a rock or something Doctor Santana?" Callie asked amazed that the Doctor didn't immediately know who Dani really was when they first meet.

"Well if you ask my friend Rachel, she'll tell you yes that I do live under a rock" Santana said with a laugh, causing both Dani and Callie to laugh as well.

"Rachel is the short one right, the one on Broadway?" Callie asked after having met many of Santana's friends who occasionally came to the hospital to see exactly why Santana practically lived there.

Santana laughed nodding her head "Yeah that's her".

"Would you mind taking a picture with me?" Callie asked nervously "I mean you don't have to or anything, but it's been my dream forever to meet you. I uhh I was actually going to use my Make a Wish to hopefully meet you" Callie said nervously rambling.

Dani smiled softly setting her hand on the younger girls arm "I would love to take tons of selfies with you Callie. I mean seriously I'm like the queen of selfies on Twitter, as my biggest fan you should know that".

Callie laughed "Yeah you kind of do take a lot of selfies, which are always amazing by the way".

Dani laughed sitting down on the bed next to Callie and pulling out her phone as Callie picked up hers "Well thank you I actually try very hard for those selfies to look so amazing, okay ready?" she asked holding up her phone.

"Oh my gosh this amazing, okay now one on mine, you don't mind me posting this online do you?" Callie asked.

Dani shook her head running her hand through her head "Of course not Callie" she said looking up at Santana who was leaning against the wall next to them with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face.

After taking ten different pictures on both Dani and Callie's phone, the two girls convinced Santana to take a couple with them.

"That was amazing thank you so much" Callie said as she and Santana got ready to leave.

"You're welcome, next time I stop by I want to hear you play that guitar" Dani said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh yes okay" Callie said excitedly.

"Alright Callie we'll see you later, we really need to finish rounds" Santana said pulling Dani out fo the excited teenagers room.

"Bye Dani, Bye Doctor Santana" Callie called after them.

Dani laughed "Well that was fun".

Santana shook her head "Yeah I guess it was. Even if you kind of did forget to mention that fact that you're actually a very famous musician" Santana said with a smirk.

Dani laughed nervously "I was going to tell you eventually. But it was nice to meet someone who didn't know who I was right assay, to talk to someone who didn't constantly ask me questions about being famous or if I could set up a meeting with some other famous person".

Santana smiled gently setting her hand on Dani's arm to stop her nervous ramble "You don't have to explain yourself Dani, I'm not mad I'm just teasing you".

"Oh okay. So umm can I ask what exactly Callie has, or is that private?" Dani asked really wanting to know why the teenage girl had the option to use her Make a Wish.

"I'm not supposed to share patient information but Callie has Leukemia, has since she was five years old. But that's all I can really say without Callie telling me it's okay to share the information" Santana said "But I uhh really need to finish the rest of my rounds, do you want to join me still?"

Dani smiled putting her arm through Santana's "Lead the way Doctor Lopez" she said with a large smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and the Rockstar

After Santana and Dani finished doing her rounds together Dani went to join Izzy and Lacey while Santana went back to her office to get ready for their meeting. Taking a seat next to her sister Dani smiled at her niece who had somehow managed to fall asleep.

"So how was your lunch break?" Lacey asked giving Dani a grin, which Dani knew meant lacey knew she really spent time with Santana.

"Great, I got to meet a lot of the kids here in the hospital, even meet one of my biggest fans" Dani said trying not mention the fact that spending most of the afternoon with Santana left her feeling incredibly happy and giddy like a teenager again.

Lacey wiggled her eyebrows "And is that why you have a goofy stupid smile on your face?"

Dani blushed looking down at her shoes "Not entirely no" she mumbled.

"I knew it, you've got the hot's for Doctor Lopez" Lacey said triumphantly. "I mean I can see why, she's freaking hot, and I'm a married straight woman saying this".

Dani laughed "Yes Lacey you were right, and yes Santana is a very attractive woman, and I'll make sure to tell her that, I'm sure she'll be flattered".

Lacey narrowed her eyes at Dani "You wouldn't"

Dani smirked "Oh I would, and I'd even make sure to do it in front of Matt".

"Do what in front of me?" Matt asked coming into the room.

Lacey's eyes widened "Nothing, Dani was just telling me how she meet a lot of the kids here at the hospital and meet one of her biggest fans" Lacey said standing up to lightly kiss her husband, before looking at Dani and giving her a sharp glare, warning her to keep her mouth shut.

Smirking Dani leaned back in her chair pulling out her phone to see what was happening on Twitter. Instantly seeing the pictures that Callie had tagged her in, smiling she re-tweeted them, her smile somehow even managed to grow bigger when she saw the picture of Dani, Callie and Santana. Saving the picture to her phone Dani looked up just in time to see Santana as well as another doctor walk into the room. The man beside Santana had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was a little bit taller than Santana, he looked to be in his late thirties and the two were having an easy conversation, smiles on their faces and laughter in their eyes.

Looking away from her colleague Santana smiled softly at Dani as they walked up, just as Izzy started waking up from her nap.

"Hello everyone, Doctor Daniels and I wanted to check in on Izzy before the meeting. And so we could show you to the conference room" Santana said with a large smile. "Dani this Doctor Jason Daniels, he will doing your surgery" Santana said making introductions.

Doctor Daniels smiled "It's nice to meet you Dani, my daughter is a huge fan" he said shaking her hand.

Dani smiled "It's nice to meet you as well, and it's nice to meet a doctor who actually recognizes me in this hospital" she winking at Santana who rolled her eyes.

Doctor Daniels laughed "Yes, Doctor Lopez told me about that, but it's hard to forget the girl I took my daughter to see in concert a couple months ago".

"Wow and you even took your daughter to see my concert, it's good to know that at least some of the doctors here have a life outside their jobs" Dani said with a smirk.

"I like you, not afraid to say what you think" Doctor Daniels said with a grin "Doctor Lopez you really need to step up your game with this one" he said looking at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes "My game is just fine thank you. And if I remember correctly I'm not the one sleeping on the couch because I forgot my anniversary".

"Ouch that's a tough one" Matt said shaking his head.

"Doctor Santana can I have ice cream?" Izzy asked wincing as the nurse unhooked the tubes and wires from all over her tiny body.

Santana smiled bending down in front of the little girl "Yes I think that can be arranged, I think we could all use some ice cream while were in our meeting. What do you think?"

Izzy nodded her head "We could always use ice cream, it's the best thing ever".

Santana laughed standing up "Yes it is Izzy".

"Come on sweetie I'll carry you to the meeting" Matt said gently picking up his daughter and kissing her cheek. Everyone else stood up as well and followed Santana and Jason out of the room and down the hall into a large conference room.

Taking a seat next to her sister Dani turned the chair towards Santana and Jason who were sitting across from them.

"Well after much review from Doctor Daniels and I we both agree that doing the transplant is in the best interest for Izzy, and after looking at all the test's Dani is the best possibility for the transplant. Her kidney is in perfect condition and both Izzy and Dani have the same blood type. And after looking at Izzy's scan results we think it's best if we do the surgery as soon as possible" Santana explained.

"How soon is soon Doctor Lopez?" Matt asked as Nurse Kathy came in with a tray of ice cream.

After everyone had a bowl Santana gave a small smile "In a week. We want to be able to give Izzy time to grow into the new kidney and for it to grow with her. Also from the test's we don't think Izzy's current kidney will make it another year".

"And you think she's ready for the transplant?" Lacey asked.

Santana nodded her head "I do she'll be seven in a couple months, she's above the ideal weight, and all of her vitals are strong. I think she's above ready for the transplant".

"We've been talking about this for over a year, she needs the new kidney and Dani is ready to do it, and I think we are as well. If you think it should be sooner rather than later then were with you Doctor Lopez" Lacey said her voice strong as she squeezed Matt's hand.

"Are you absolutely ready to donate one of your kidney's Dani" Doctor Daniels asked.

"I am, I've been ready to do this for over a year, I'd do anything for Izzy" Dani said smiling softly at her young niece.

"Alright then, should we start discussing how the surgery will go?" Doctor Daniels asked.

"Do I get ice cream after the big surgery?" Izzy asked, making everyone smile.

"Yes sweetie, you do, you'll have to wait a couple days to eat ice cream but I promise you'll get some" Santana said with a large smile.

Izzy shrugged "Okay".

"First off we'll talk about Dani's part of the transplant" Doctor Daniels said "So in order to remove Dani's right kidney we'll be doing laparoscopic surgery, I will be making three small incisions in your lower abdomen in order to remove the kidney, once the kidney is removed I'll make another 3 to 4 inch incision to remove the kidney. To close the incisions' I'll be using dissolvable stitiches, which means you will not have to have them removed later on. Your hospital stay will be much shorter than Izzy's, if everything goes smoothly you should only have to stay for one to two days, and two to three weeks of recovery time".

"Okay but what about after the surgery, will there be annual check-ups or anything?" Dani asked.

Doctor Daniels nodded his head "Yes you'll have a post-op appointment with me two weeks after the surgery. If everything looks okay at that appointment you'll have another appointment in six months. And from there it'll be 1 year after the surgery and then two years, after that it'll just be annual check-ups" he explained.

Dani nodded her head "I think I can live with that, I'll have to make sure to not wear bikini's around the paparazzi for a while but I can live with that" she said with a grin.

Doctor Daniels laughed "Yeah it's not so bad".

"Now Izzy's surgery will be a lot more challenging, and very different from Dani's, instead of small incisions I'll be making one large one in her lower abdomen on her left side. There is a 15% chance that Izzzy could reject the donated kidney, but she'll be taking medication that will hopefully prevent that for the rest of her life. As well as frequent and annual check-ups with me to make sure that the rejection doesn't happen. After the surgery she'll be on a liquid diet for a couple of days after the surgery, she'll be staying in the hospital for 5 to 10 days as long as there are no complications, with a 2 to 4 week recovery time" Santana explained.

"And Izzy can have a perfectly normal life after the surgery?" Lacey asked.

"Yes we usually recommended that both transplant plant recipients and donors avoid contact sports but other than that they are both able to live normal functioning lives" Santana said "Of course with the exception of the medication Izzy will have to take and annual check-ups I think she'll be able to have just as normal of a life as every other little girl".

"And what about the cancer?" Matt asked.

"We'll continue to check and make sure the cancer hasn't spread but after the surgery I see no reason for her to continue to do chemo".

"Okay then I think we're are all ready for the surgery then" Lacey said as she looked at her husband and sister both of them nodding their heads in agreement".

"Okay then, we have some paper work for all of you to sign and agree to before everything officially starts" Santana said sliding the paperwork towards Lacey and Matt, as Doctor Daniels handed Dani hers.

After everyone read over the paper work and signed it Santana and Jason stood up "Well that's all for the meeting, I'll see you Miss Izzy in a couple days for your very last chemo session" Santana said with a smile.

"Okay, bye Doctor Santana" Izzy said waving to Santana from over her father's shoulder.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat Doctor Lopez but I have patients who need attending to, until next time" Jason said winking at Santana with a flirty grin.

Rolling her eyes Santana left the conference room "Isn't he married?" Dani asked from beside Santana making her jump.

"Jesus, you just scared the crap out of me" Santana said looking at the shorter blue haired girl "And yes, he is married with three kids, but Jason's a huge flirt, he especially loves flirting with me, knowing I'm gay" Santana said.

"Your gay?" Dani asked her eyebrows raised.

Santana laughed "Yes I am gay. I hate to cut this short considering you waited for me and everything but I have to get ready for a surgery. But I wanted to give you my card, if you have any questions or just want to talk, I'd be willing to listen" Santana said pulling out a white card that had her name/title and hospital phone number on it, when Dani looked at the back a different phone number was written in black ink.

"Shouldn't I be getting Doctor Daniels card, since he'll be doing my surgery?" Dani asked with a grin.

Santana smiled "Probably, but I'm a far better listener then he is. And I'd like to get to know you better. I'll see you later Dani" Santana said winking at the blue haired girl before turning away and walking down the hall.

Smiling Dani looked at the phone number written in the beautiful Latina's hand writing, putting the card in her pocket Dani left the hospital a huge cheesy grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and the Rockstar

Dani nervously paced her living room, her phone clutched in one hand, Santana's phone number in the other.

"Your making me dizzy with all this pacing Dani, just call her already" Dani's best friend and manager Ashley Debri, said from the couch. "Just call her D, she's obviously into you, otherwise she wouldn't have given you her number, besides that doctor is smoking hot, you need to jump on that before someone else does".

Dani rolled her eyes "Grow some damn lady balls Torrez, and call her all ready, this constant back and forth is giving me a headache" Dani's other best friend and one of her back-up dancers Devon Reynolds said.

"Okay, okay I'll call her" Dani says dialing the numbers into her phone.

Still pacing nervously Dani listened to the phone ring a couple of times her nerves getting worse with every ring, finally after what felt like an eternity Santana answered the phone "Santana Lopez" the dark haired beauty said into the phone.

"Uh, hi, Santana, it's Dani, umm Dani Torrez" Dani said nervously into the phone, cursing herself for stuttering and acting like a complete idiot.

"Hi Dani, I was hoping you'd take up my offer and call me" Santana greeted.

Dani released a nervous laugh "I guess I was just trying to work up the nerve. Are you working today?"

"No, actually today is my day off" Santana replied.

"Oh well that's great, would you like to meet up and get some coffee or something?" Dani asked, glaring at her two best friends who were trying to stifle their laughter from the couch.

"I would love to, I can meet you at the coffee shop we first meet in an hour" Santana said trying to keep her excitement about seeing Dani out of the hospital under control.

Smiling Dani replied "That sounds perfect; I'll see you there in an hour".

"Awesome, I'll see you then. Oh and thanks for calling Dani" Santana said.

"You're welcome" Dani replied softly before hanging up the phone.

With a huge grin on her face Dani started jumping up and down "She said yes, she said yes, were meeting for coffee in an hour".

Devon smirked "Yeah we kind of guessed that D, now was that so hard?'

Dani glared at her friends "Shut up, and help me figure out what to wear?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask" Ashley squealed, jumping up from the couch she grabbed Dani's hand and dragged her to Dani's bedroom, and into her large walk-in closet.

"Okay so it needs to be casual, but smoking hot at the same time" Ashley said digging through Dani's closet.

"You realize you've made a huge mistake right?" Devon said coming into the closet and sitting next to Dani on the couch inside the closet.

Sighing Dani nodded her head "Okay I got it" Ashley said holding up a pair of grey skinny jeans, black high heeled shoes with an open toe and a see through brown shirt with a black cami to go underneath it "And you can top it off with sunglasses and some jewelry" Ashley said a proud smile on her face.

"For once I actually like it" Dani standing up and taking the clothes from her friend.

"Your words wound me Dani" Ashley said holding a hand to her heart in fake pain.

Smirking Dani stripped out of her yoga pants and tank-top, not ashamed to strip in front of her friends, the two people who knew every little thing about Dani, and everything she'd been through in her life.

"You look hot D" Devon said standing up to find a silver necklace that hung low on Dani's chest, a couple different rings, and Dani's favorite pair of aviator sunglasses.

Smiling Dani moved to the bathroom, where she applied a small amount of make-up and made sure her blue hair looked alright.

"Okay, I should probably get going, the coffee shop is actually pretty far from here, and I don't feel like walking that far, more chance of the paps finding me" Dani said as she grabbed her phone, purse, and keys. "You guys are more than welcome to stay here and hang out if you want".

"I think your forgetting D, I'm living with you for the next like four weeks, or until your able to take care of yourself after the surgery" Devon said with a smirk.

"Right well you two have fun, try not to kill each other" Dani replied rolling her eyes.

"Can't promise anything, have fun with the smoking hot doctor" Ashley said following the shorter girl down the stairs.

"You know for a straight girl, you seem to be pretty interested in the fact that Santana's hot" Dani replied back.

Ashley just shrugged "I may be straight as a board, but I can recognize a beautiful looking woman without feeling attracted to her, unlike you two" she said looking pointedly at Dani and Devon.

Devon held her hands up in fake surrender "What can I say, I'm not exactly the relationship type of girl" she defended.

"I try to have relationships but you and I both know how hard it is when your famous and all people want you for is your fame or money" Dani said pushing the elevator button that went directly to her penthouse, if you had the access code. "I'll see you two late, and please behave" she said throwing them a pointed look as she stepped inside the elevator.

After a twenty minute drive Dani found a parking spot near the coffee shop. Taking a deep calming breath Dani got out of her car and walked the short distance. Stepping inside she looked around the small fairly empty shop, spotting Santana in the back corner, at a small table, Dani smiled and walked towards her.

Santana had her long dark hair down, letting it flow down to the middle of her back; she was wearing a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans, with a loose white blouse, and a pair of low black combat boots.

Looking up Santana smiled and stood up when she spotted Dani walking towards her.

"Hi" Santana greeted stepping away from the table to greet the shorter girl with a soft, quick kiss to the cheek.

"Hi" Dani replied, her smile getting even wider at Santana's greeting.

"Do you want to go order, I wasn't sure what you liked so I thought I'd wait until you got here" Santana explained.

"You didn't have to do that" Dani said as Santana lead her to the register.

Santana just smiled "Yeah but I wanted to, so what would you like, feel free to get whatever you want, they have the best blue berry muffins. I'll have my regular Allie" Santana said smiling at the pretty blonde haired barista.

"I'll have whatever she's having" Dani said not failing to see how the barista Allie gave Santana a flirty smile as her hand lingered on Santana's out stretched hand that held her debit card.

"I'll bring your order to your table Santana" Allie said flirtingly.

Santana nodded her head with a soft smile, as she set her hand on Dani's lower back and guided her back to their table, making Dani's stomach do a nauseating summersault.

"I'm sorry about her, I've been a regular here since I started my residency at the hospital and she's been here ever since flirty and dropping hints" Santana explained once they were both sitting.

"It's okay Santana you don't have to explain, I completely understand, I mean you're a very attractive woman, anyone would flirt with you" Dani said, blushing slightly when she realized what she had said.

Santana smirked "You think I'm attractive?"

Dani's blush deepened "I ugh, yeah, of course I do".

Santana laughed lightly "Well I think you're pretty attractive as well, even if you are a famous musician".

"Oh so you don't usually go for celebrities then?" Dani asked.

Santana shook her head "I can't say that I have, although some of my closest friends and one of my ex's are pretty famous, not as famous as you but still famous. Of course I dated her in high school and part of college before she was famous".

Dani rested her arms on the table and leaned forward "Oh, anyone I'd know?"

"Rachel Berry-Hudson, famous on Broadway, just won a Tony award for her performance in Funny Girl, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, designer for Vogue, Blaine Anderson, Kurt's husband is a music writer, Brittney Pierce-Evans also my ex from high school is a professional dancer, and her husband Sam Evans is a model".

"I know Blaine, he's a writer for my record label, I've written songs with him before, he's a really nice guy, and I've heard of Brittney, I think my tour manager tried to get her to be a back-up dancer but she was already signed with someone. Are all of them your friends from high school?" Dani asked right when the barista Allie brought them two mocha's and two blue berry muffins.

"Here you go Santana, your usual order" Allie said winking at the taller Latina.

Santana gave her a small smiled "Thank you Allie". Watching the girl leave Santana sighed shaking her head "Sorry, umm yes they are, we all went to high school together in Lima Ohio, a very small town, along with Rachel's husband Finn Hudson whose a high school teacher. Quinn Fabray who's some kind of big shot lawyer here in New York, and her fiancé who is also my ex Noah Puckerman, but we all call him Puck, he's a sergeant in the Air Force, and is currently overseas" Santana explained before taking a drink of her favorite coffee.

"Oh so your one of those lesbians, tried to hide it from yourself and others by dating guys" Dani teased with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, high school wasn't exactly my most attractive age area, at least not until my senior year" Santana said.

"What happened your senior year to make you change?" Dani asked.

Leaning back in her chair Santana sighed "The summer before my senior year, I was diagnosed with cancer, the doctors found it in my right leg, they were able to remove it but I still had to do chemo, and everything else that goes with cancer. Going through that made me realize that I needed to be open with who I am, made me realize that I couldn't keep going around hating the world when really I was just trying to hide something I couldn't. It also inspired me to become a doctor and help kids with cancer, give them the fighting chance to have a normal life".

"Wow, that is some story Santana Lopez" Dani said shocked and not really sure what else to say.

Santana laughed "Yeah your telling me. And what about you Dani Torrez, where are you from, what makes you, you?"

"You mean you didn't google me and find out my whole story from the tabloids once you figured out who I really was?" Dani asked sarcastically, slightly afraid Santana had done that.

Reaching across the table Santana set her hand on top of Dani's "No I didn't do that, I want to get to know you, the real Dani Torrez, not the person the tabloids claim you are. I want to learn your story, and get to know you from you and only you" Santana said softly.

Smiling Dani intertwined her hand with Santana's enjoying the warmth the taller Latina was giving her "I think you're the first person to have ever said that to me, everyone else reads the tabloids and instantly thinks they know everything about me, knows what I've been through, and judges me about it".

"I don't want to do that, I want to get to know you, the beautiful girl sitting in front of me, not the girl on magazine covers" Santana replied.

Looking down at their intertwined hands Dani watched as Santana ran her thumb across to top of Dani's hand, soothing Dani's nerves and hesitation away "I grew up in Dallas Texas, with Lacey, she's six years older than me, we lived in a suburb area of Dallas, with our very religious parents. Lacey and I had to go to church every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday's for service. Lacey graduated from high school and came to New York for college to get away from our parents. Where she met Matt, my parents instantly disapproved of him, so Lacey stayed away, stopped coming home, stayed in New York, of course we still talked but it had to be in secret without my parents knowing. When I was seventeen they found me kissing a girl in the basement, they didn't give me a chance to explain or anything, they kicked me out. I had nowhere else to go so Lacey paid for me to move to New York with her Matt, who were already married at that point, without my parents or me in attendance. Izzy was born two months later. Then at nineteen I was discovered by my record label and now here I am".

"Your parents kicked you out at seventeen years old?" Santana asked shocked.

Dani nodded her head "I was a disgrace, a sinner, and no longer their daughter, of course some other things happened before I got famous resulting in my tattoos but that story is for another time I think".

Santana nodded her head "I think your tattoos are amazing, I really like the birds their beautiful" she said looking down at her phone when it dinged with a new text message "Wow, we've already been here an hour".

Dani laughed "Wow, I didn't even realize it. Do you want to go walk around Central Park, stretch out our legs, continue talking, getting to know one another. I don't know about you but I really don't want to leave yet".

"I don't want to leave yet either, and I think it's a perfect day for a walk" Santana replied.

Smiling both girls stood up grabbing their bags and leaving the coffee shop heading towards Central Park, leaving a seething and very jealous Allie behind.

For the next hour the two girls walked around Central Park, talking about anything and everything. Santana talked about graduating from Columbia Medical school when she was twenty two, and doing her residency at New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. And Dani talked about touring all over the country and the world, and meeting her fans who she loves very deeply and loves to interact and meet them.

Both girls deciding to go to lunch together and leave the park, getting ready to head back to Dani's car, when Santana hears someone call her name, turning around she see's Rachel and Quinn walking towards her.

"What are you doing out here San, I thought you had plans?" Quinn asked not noticing Dani standing slightly behind Santana.

"I do have plans, your actually interrupting them right now Q" Santana said giving her best friend a pointed look.

Rachel having noticed Dani and recognized the blue haired girl, her eyes widened as she elbowed Quinn to shut up "You want to introduce us to someone Santana?" Rachel asked when Quinn gave her a puzzled look, now noticing Dani behind Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes "Okay, Dani these are two of my best friends Quinn Fabray, and Rachel Berry-Hudson, or as I like to call her man hands. Rachel, Quinn this is Dani, the person I had plans with that you are currently interrupting".

Ignoring their Latina friend Quinn and Rachel shook Dani's hand "It's nice to meet you Dani" Rachel said.

"And nice to see Santana actually out of her apartment and the hospital" Quinn said with a smirk.

Laughing Dani smiled "It's nice to meet you both, and trust me I'm glad to see Santana out of the hospital as well" she said winking at the taller woman.

"Well I think it's time we get going Dani, I don't know about you but I'm starving" Santana said shooting her friends a glare telling to leave already.

"Oh Quinn and I were just getting everything ready for tonight, and we should get going as well, it was nice to meet you Dani, Santana I'll see you later tonight, come on Quinn" Rachel said pulling on Quinn's elbow who was too busy mouthing things at Santana to irritate her.

"Well your friends are nice" Dani commented with a light laugh as she and Santana continued their walk to Dani's car.

"Yeah there something else alright" Santana replied smiling as she reached over to intertwine her hand Dani's as they walked.

After lunch Dani and Santana stand next to Dani's car "I don't know if you have plans or anything but I'm having dinner with Lacey, Matt and Izzy, would you like to join?" Dani asked.

Santana smiled "I would love to but tonight is my group of friends annual dinner night, every week we meet at someone's house for a huge dinner, and attendance is mandatory, the only way I can get out of it is if I have an emergency surgery to attend to" Santana replied not failing to realize that Dani's smile faltered, reaching out to play with the shorter girls fingers Santana smiled "But I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow. I have to work but if you want there's a little restaurant by the hospital, and I'd love to take you there".

"Yes, I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow Doctor Lopez" Dani said smiling.

"Good, I'll text you tomorrow when I'm able to break free for lunch" Santana replied trying to hide how excited she really was.

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow Santana" Dani said standing up on her toes to kiss Santana's cheek "Have a good night" she said softly.

Smiling like a love struck teenager Santana's smile widened "Good night Dani" she said softly letting go of Dani's hands and stepping onto the sidewalk, waving one last time at the blue haired girl Santana headed towards Rachel and Finn's house.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and the Rockstar

**Day Before Surgery**

"So are you meeting the sexy doctor today or what?" Devon asked from Dani's couch, trying to find something to watch.

"Yes actually I am, she has to work today but I'm meeting her for lunch in an hour. Unfortunately have to take Max with me, the paps haven't left the street since last night" Dani said with an annoyed groan as she looked out of her penthouse sweet and looked down at the figures of men holding camera's in front of her building, door.

"Go out the back like you always do" Devon suggested her eyes still not leaving the TV.

"I'm going to, but Max insists on coming along, the paps always have a tendency to show up even after I lose them" Dani said moving to flop down on the couch next to her best friend.

Devon shrugged "Well at least you know Max will give you space, and I'm sure sexy doctor will understand".

"She does have a name you know?" Dani said slightly annoyed, Devon was still refusing to call Santana by her name.

Devon just smirked "Yeah I know, but I like pissing you off, and until I actually meet her, she's going to be called sexy doctor, maybe even after depends how much I wanna piss you off".

"Tell me again why you're my best friend?" Dani asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because I'm the only one who one hundred percent understands your craziness. Plus we've seen each other in withdraws and bleeding, there's no breaking that bond bitch" Devon replied with a large smile.

Laughing Dani shook her head "Your fucking crazy, but I guess you're right. I'm going to go get ready" she said standing up.

Nodding her head Devon turned her attention back to the TV, "Remember no slutty dressing, don't want mommy and daddy to have aneurism's" Devon yelled out as Dani walked up the stairs.

"Too late, they did that when they found me making out with a girl" Dani yelled back, slightly laughing

"If only mine did, mom calls once a week asking if I've meet the right girl yet" Devon mumbled under her break.

Thirty minutes later Dani came back down stairs wearing a white louse blouse with a brown cardigan and black leggings tucked into brown high heeled boots.

"What do you think?" Dani asked standing in front of the TV so Devon would actually look at her outfit.

"Looks good D, now can you move I just started Orange is the New Black, and you know how much I love this show" Devon said leaning to the side to look around her friend.

Dani rolled her eyes moving out of the way "You do realize you're going to have to re-watch this episode with me when I get home tonight right?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever go have fun with sexy doctor I'll see you later" Devon said completely ignoring her friend.

Rolling her eyes Dani grabbed her phone and purse from the table by the door and pushed the elevator button, going downstairs to meet Max.

**Line Break**

Texting Santana that she was outside the hospital, Dani ran her hand through her hair, really hoping the paps didn't show up, even after she and Max successfully got out of the building and into a car through the back alley way.

"What exactly do you know about this woman Dani?" Max asked out of curiosity.

"She's a doctor and from Ohio, she's really easy to talk to, and isn't interested in getting to know the famous Dani Torrez, but the real Dani Torrez, and I really like that about her" Dani said honestly "And no Max, you don't need to run a back ground check on her".

Smiling Max raised his hands up in surrender "I wouldn't even think about it Dani".

Rolling her eyes Dani turned back to face the doors, her facing breaking into a smile when she saw Santana walk out the doors wearing, forest green srubs, and black Nike's her hair up in a ponytail.

Smiling Santana wrapped the smaller girl in a hug "Hi" she said softly kissing Dani's cheek as she pulled away.

"Hi, I'm really glad you could get away for lunch today" Dani said as she stepped out of the hug, completely forgetting Max behind her until he made a loud coughing noise. "Oh right, Santana this is my body guard Max, Max this is Doctor Santana Lopez" Dani said making introductions.

Santana smiled shaking hands with the tall muscular man "It's nice to meet you Miss Lopez, I've heard a lot about you from Dani, and little Izzy" Max said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well, and please call me Santana" Santana said "You ready to go, the restaurant's just up the street?"

"Yeah" Dani said allowing Santana to take the lead, Max following shortly after "I'm sorry about Max, but the paps just recently found out where I'm living and haven't left the front of my building since last night" Dani explained to Santana.

Smiling Santana intertwined her hand with Dani's "It doesn't bother me Dani, I'm just happy I get to see you today, plus he seems like a really nice guy".

"Where have you been my entire life?" Dani asked teasingly.

"I've had my head buried in text books since I was eighteen, you would have had to come into the library to find me" Santana replied with a laugh.

"So you're a book nerd?" Dani asked.

"When it comes to my work yes, I spend more time researching articles and reading new books from fellow doctors then I do in the real world. At least according to Rachel and Quinn" Santana replied.

"I'm not sure if I find that weird or attractive" Dani admitted.

"Well I'm personally hoping for the later but we'll see once we start spending more time together and it starts to annoy you" Santana said with a grin.

"So you want to spend more time with me?" Dani asked

Smiling Santana opened the door to the restaurant "Of course I do, I find you pretty interesting Dani Torrez".

"Well I find you pretty interesting as well Santana Lopez" Dani said with a grin as she moved towards a table in the back of the restaurant where they would have more privacy, while Max stayed outside at a table, where he could still see Dani and Santana through the window.

**Line Break**

After a nice quiet, and relaxing lunch Dani and Max walked Santana back to the hospital, but while on their way there paps had somehow managed to track them down and started taking pictures of the two woman who were holding hands as they walked, and started yelling questions at Dani and Santana.

"Dani, who's your new love interest? How do you know Dani, why are you wearing scrubs" the paps yelled as their cameras clicked.

Frowning slightly Santana squeezed Dani's hand letting her know she was still there, stepping in front of them Max pushed his way through the paps quickly leading them into the hospital, where security refused to let them enter.

"I am so sorry about that Santana" Dani quickly apologized when the two women stepped into the elevator.

"It's okay Dani, yeah I don't like having a camera shoved in my face, but I understand that if I want to continue to see you I'm going to have to deal with it, and I'm willing to deal with it, so I can continue to see and get to know you" Santana said smiling softly at the shorter girl.

Smiling Dani reached up to kiss Santana's cheek "Seriously where have you been my entire life?" Dani asked teasingly once again.

"Come on, I think I know someone who's been dyeing to see you again" Santana said pulling on Dani's hand once they got off the elevator.

"Well if it's the same person I'm thinking of, I've been wanting to see her again to" Dani admitted.

Letting go of Dani's hand Santana knocked on Callie's hospital room door "Hey Callie, I got a visitor for you" Santana said steeping inside the room, Dani following behind her.

"Oh my god you actually came back to visit me" Callie said her mouth open in shock.

"Of course I did, I wanted to visit my number one fan, see if I could talk you into playing that guitar for me, and possibly play a couple new songs I'm working on for you, to see what you think" Dani said taking a seat in the chair next to Callie's bed.

"Are you freaking serious right now?" Callie asked.

Dani nodded her head "Of course I am, when it comes to music I am very, very serious".

"Oh my gosh this is absolutely amazing" Callie shrieked.

"Well I'll leave you two to it, I've got to get started on my rounds, I'll be back later to check in and see how everything's going" Santana said winking at Dani as she left the room.

"OMG Doctor Lopez has the hot's for you" Callie shrieked.

Shaking her head Dani laughed "No, Doctor Lopez and I are just friends".

"Oh come on, I might be a cancer patient but I'm still a teenager, who very well understands flirting looks, and I haven't seen Doctor Lopez smile that much in over a year" Callie said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Dani pointedly.

"Doctor Lopez and I are getting to know each other, there's nothing going on between us, and if there was you'd be the first person I'd tell" Dani said trying to get the girl to drop the subject, but Callie's comment about Santana not smiling like that in a year peeked Dani's interest "What do you mean she hasn't smiled like that in over a year?"

Callie looked down at her lap sheepishly "Oh umm, I don't know if I should be telling you this or not but Doctor Lopez was engaged to a girl, but they broke up like a year ago, she hasn't really been the same since, not as happy, but that smile I just saw was like looking at the Doctor Lopez I first meet like six years ago".

Not know what to say to that information Dani shook her head and stood up moving towards the guitar in Callie's room "So how about that song?" she asked holding the guitar out towards the girl.

Smiling Callie took the guitar "What do you wanna hear?"

**Line Break**

An hour later Santana walks along the hospital halls making her way back to Callie's room. A couple feet from the doorway Santana could hear someone singing as the guitar played. Leaning against the doorway Santana watched as Callie strummed the guitar, singing to Dani.

I will love you and forever

I will love you like I never

Like I never heard goodbye

Like I never heard a lie

Like I'm falling into love for the first time

Yeah

I will love you,

Like I've never been hurt

Run through fire for you,

Like I've never been burned

I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost

Gonna give it all I've got

I will love you,

I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt

Clapping Dani smiled at the young girl "That was incredible Callie, your very talented" Dani said.

"But I'm nowhere near as good as you, that song you played for me was amazing, I can't wait until you record it and put it on your new album" Callie said excitedly.

"Well you'll have to wait a little while, I haven't even written all the songs yet, plus I have to recover from my own surgery before I can start recording again. But the minute the album's done, I'll make sure you get the first copy, signed and everything" Dani said winking at the younger girl.

"OMG that would be amazing" Callie exclaimed excitedly.

"It was fun having this music session with you Callie, but I really need to get going, maybe I can come and visit you while I'm here for recovery" Dani said standing up.

"Or I can come visit you, we can take selfies together in our horrible hospital gowns" Callie said with a large smile.

"That sounds perfect Callie, I'll see you later" Dani said hugging the girl before turning to leave the room.

Quickly moving away from the door Santana waited for Dani against the wall.

"Have fun?" Santana asked with a large smile as Dani absentmindedly walked past her.

Jumping Dani turned to face the doctor "Jeez Santana you scared the crap out of me".

"I guessed that from the jumping" Santana said stepping away from the wall, to walk next to Dani "Mind if I walk you down?"

"I don't mind at all Doctor Lopez, but you realize the paps are most likely still outside right?" Dani asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Then I guess I better do this now then" Santana said cupping Dani's cheek with one hand the other going to the younger woman's waist as she pulled Dani into a soft kiss.

Easily melting into the kiss Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck kissing her back.

At the sound of the elevator doors opening Santana and Dani finally broke apart, but kept their arms wrapped around one another "I'm sorry, I just had to do that" Santana said looking into Dani's eyes.

Smiling Dani lightly pressed a quick kiss to Santana's lips "It's okay, I was thinking the exact same thing".

"I need to get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow bright and early" Santana said softly, as she slowly removed herself from Dani, immediately missing Dani's warmth, and especially missing her lips.

Smiling Dani stepped out of the elevator "I'll see you tomorrow Doctor Lopez" she said softly before turning around and heading towards Max who stood waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and the Rockstar

**Day of the surgery**

Dani had never been a fan of early mornings even when she was in school, and especially now when she had to get up at four am so she could check in at the hospital by six am, and wasn't allowed to have her daily coffee or anything to drink or eat. It didn't help that she was incredibly nervous, but not for herself, she knew she'd be fine, she was more nervous about Izzy.

What if the surgery didn't work, and Izzy's body rejected the kidney, what would happen to her incredibly sweet, innocent, and to young niece then. Ever since Izzy was diagnosed with the cancer on her kidney at age four, Dani hadn't stopped worrying about Izzy. Izzy was the one person Dani cared about the most in her life, it was the reason why the first thing she did when her music career started was that set up a college fund for Izzy without her sister and brother in-law knowing. It was also the reason why she made sure Izzy was taken care of at the best hospital and by the best doctors, and why she paid for all of Izzy's medical bills. And also because Lacey and Matt had been the ones who helped her accept herself as a lesbian, they also are the ones who paid for her rehab at age the age of eighteen.

"Auntie D, did you hear anything I said?" Izzy asked poking her aunts cheek.

"What? Oh sorry Izzy I just got lost in my own thoughts. What did you say?" Dani asked focusing her attention on her niece.

"I said it's time for you to get into your gown, Doctor Daniels, and Dotor Santana will be here soon" Izzy said looking at her aunt with an exasperated face.

"Yeah D, you need to get ready to see Doctor Santana" Devon teased from the chair beside Dani's bed.

"Shut up Devon" Dani mumbled grabbing the hospital gown and moving to the bathroom to put it on. She and Izzy were currently sharing a room, at least until it was time to be moved towards the surgical room, then they would be separated and Dani wasn't sure when she'd see her niece again.

Dani hadn't heard or seen Santana since the day before when the Latina had kissed her, she was hoping to be able to talk to her about the kiss, as well as the fact that the paparazzi and the tabloids were starting to post pictures of the two of them on magazine covers and all over the internet. They were trying to figure out who the mystery Latina woman in scrubs was, and why she was with Dani.

Dani learned a long time ago to ignore the tabloids and all the rumors they started but she's also never dated someone who wasn't famous as well. Santana was new to dating a famous person, what if all the unwanted fame scared her off.

"What's got you thinking so hard D?" Devon asked when Dani came out of the bathroom.

Shaking her head Dani laid down on the bed "Just trying to relax, and not have a panic attack" she lied.

"Oh you're totally lying Dani, and we all know it. You're thinking about Doctor Santana" Lacey said with a smirk as nurse Kathy came in.

Blushing Dani ignored the grins that her sister and best friend were wearing as nurse Kathy moved around her, getting ready to put an IV in her arm. After putting the IV in Dani's arm nurse Kathy moved to do Izzy's.

"Hello, hello, how is everyone doing this fine morning?" Doctor Daniels asked walking into the room with a large smile on his face, Santana following behind him.

"Hello everyone" Santana said with a large smile. Looking at Dani, Santana winked at her as she moved towards Izzy "How are you feeling today Miss Izzy?"

"I'm tired and really…really hungry" Izzy said.

Laughing Santana sat down on the bed next to Izzy while Doctor Daniels was talking to Dani and Devon "I know you are sweetie, but you'll be able to take as many naps as you want and in a couple days you'll be able to eat whatever you want".

"The surgery will make me all better?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, I think it will sweetie" Santana said with a smile. "Doctor Daniels and I are going to go get ready for the surgeries, in a couple minutes nurse Kathy along with other nurses will move you guys to the OR's" she said standing up.

"I'll make sure to send a nurse out every hour to keep you updated on how everything is going during the surgery, I understand how nerve racking these kind of surgeries are and I want you guys to feel comfortable and have just a little less worry" Santana said to Matt and Lacey.

"Thank you Doctor Lopez" Matt said softly.

"You're welcome" Santana said softly, nodding her head at Jason Santana moved towards the doorway, looking at Dani with a soft smile and with another wink Santana left the room.

"Look at you making flirty faces with the sexy doctor" Devon said teasingly to her best friend.

"Shut up Devon, I was not" Dani said blushing.

"Alright ladies it's time" Nurse Kathy said with a small smile.

Lacey, Matt, and Devon hugged and kissed Dani first since she would be leaving first, after telling Izzy she loved her and would she her in couple hours Dani let the nurses wheel her bed out of the room. Soon followed by Izzy, Matt and Lacey on either side holding the little girls hands for as long as they could.

**Line Break**

_Three Hours Later_

Waking up to bright lights and the sounds of different medical machines working around her, Dani slowly opened her eyes which felt like led weights were holding her eye lids down.

"Hey D how you feeling?" Dani's best friend and manager Ashley asked softly.

"Tired" Dani croaked out her voice hoarse from having the breathing tube placed in during the surgery.

"Here the nurse said you could have some water when you woke up" Devon said standing above her with a cup of water, helping the musician take small sips of the water.

"How's Izzy?" Dani asked leaning her head back, trying to ignore how sore her body was.

"She's still in surgery but Doctor Lopez's been sending out a nurse every hour to update Lacey and Matt, so far everything's been going fine, and she should be done in an hour or so" Ashley explained.

"Do you need anything else, are you in any pain?" Devon asked softly.

"No I'm okay for now, just really sore" Dani said.

"Doctor Daniels said the surgery went really well, he said he'll come and check in on you in a couple of hours, to give you time to rest" Devon explained. Dani didn't reply just nodding her head as she looked up at the ceiling.

"So when exactly where you going to tell us that you and as Devon calls her Sexy Doctor were spotted in public by the paparazzi?" Ashley asked holding up one of the many tabloid magazines that loved to write gossip about her.

Groaning Dani rolled her eyes at the picture of her and Santana walking down the street holding hands as they headed back to the hospital "I can't believe they already published it" Dani groaned.

"Oh they defiantly published it, and your already trending on both Twitter and Facebook, you and Sexy Doctor are all over the internet" Devon said showing her a picture of the two on her phone.

"Seriously, what are they saying about her?" Dani asked.

"Nothing really, their just asking who the sexy Latina in scrubs seen with musician and Grammy winner Dani Torrezz is" Devon said reading one of the many article titles.

"So they don't know who she is yet?" Dani asked.

"Not that I can tell no, but I've been getting phone calls from every magazine out there, trying to get your statement, they're dying to know who she is, and why all of a sudden you're with a doctor, instead of your normal crazy, party, cheating models, and actresses" Ashley said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Dani looked up at the ceiling "Seriously the press never lets anything go. I need to talk to Santana before I release a statement, or saying anything on Twitter or Facebook. I just hope no one recognizes her and calls the paps thinking they can make a couple bucks by telling them who she is. I really like her but I don't want her dragged into the drama and bullshit that usually companies my life".

"Have you talked to her about it? Asked what she thinks about it all?" Ashely asked.

"When I apologized yesterday she said that it was fine, she said she could handle it if it meant she could continue to see and get to know me, that she completely understands" Dani said a dopy smile on her face, as she thought about Santana.

"Wow she must really dig you D" Devon said smiling.

"She kissed me yesterday, before I left the hospital" Dani said softly.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Ashley asked practically jumping up and down in her chair.

Smiling Dani nodded her head "Yeah and it was amazing, like I seriously melted into the kiss, I think I'm really falling for her" she said softly. And for the next hour the three best friends talked about Santana, and what Dani was feeling and how she wanted to handle the press. After the nurse came in and gave her another round of pain medication, Dani instantly fell asleep, leaving Devon and Ashely to themselves.

Devon and Ashley are quietly talking to one another while Dani sleeps when they hear a quiet knocking on the open door, turning around they see Santana standing there in red scrubs with a white coat over them, and a small smile on her face.

"Hi" she says quietly noticing that Dani's asleep "I just came to check in, see how she was doing" she said stepping into the room.

"She's okay, just sore and tired, the nurse gave her more pain medication a little while ago and she instantly fell asleep, I'm Ashley by the way Ashley Debri" she said standing up to shake Santana's hand.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Santana Lopez" Santana said introducing herself.

"I'm Devon Reynolds. How's Izzy doing?"

"She's okay, she's still in recovery buts she's awake and her parents are with her, we'll be keeping a close eye on her for the next couple of days, but everything went great, no complications or anything, and I believe she'll heal and be moving around in no time" Santana said with a large smile, talking about her patients always made her smile, and brought pride and joy to her.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. We were just talking about getting some coffee, you can stay here and have a moment alone if you'd like" Ashley said softly.

Santana shook her head "Thank you, but I need to go do my rounds before Nurse Kathy finds me and rips me a new one. I'll try and come back in a couple of hours; it was nice to meet you ladies".

"It was nice to meet you as well" Ashley said watching as Santana left the room.

Four hours later and Dani was sitting up in her hospital bed eating ice chips and talking to Devon and Ashley when Doctor Daniels came into the room, Santana following behind him.

"Hello ladies, it's nice to see you awake Miss Torrez" Doctor Daniels said with a large smile.

"It's nice to actually be awake for more than an hour. Hello Doctor Lopez" Dani said smiling at the Latina.

"I think it'll be okay if you call me Santana, Dani" Santana said watching as Doctor Daniels moved around her bed looking at the machines.

"Alright Miss Torrez I'm going to check your vitals and the incision sights make sure everything looks okay" Doctor Daniels said pulling the blankets back.

"Well that's my cue to leave, blood and anything related makes me queasy, come on Devon let's go get some food" Ashley said standing up and giving Devon a pointed look, letting her know they needed to let Santana and Dani have some alone time.

Once the two women left Doctor Daniles moved back the sheets "Is it alright if Santana stays in here?"

"That's fine with me" Dani said smiling at the Latina who was leaning against the wall.

Lifting up her gown Doctor Daniels looked at the incisions which had some dried blood around them which was perfectly normal, but otherwise looked normal and so far healing very well "Everything looks good, the blood around the gauzes is normal, you'll want to wait a couple days before you take a normal shower, and you'll be very sore for a while but I'll continue to check up on you to make sure everything is going like it's supposed to" he said putting her gown back down and pulling the blankets up around her once again "I'll give you two a moment alone" he said leaving the room.

"Thank you Doctor Daniels" Dani said softly, her eyes following Santana as she moved to sit next to her bed.

Sitting down in the chair Santana reached out to Dani, intertwining their hands "Izzy is doing great, she's awake and talking just a little tired but doing great. The surgery went amazing no complications or anything. She's been asking to see you but she's still in recovery and only her parents are allowed in at this point, but hopefully by this evening we can take you to see her" Santana said rubbing her thumb in slow circles over the back of Dani's hand.

"That's good, I've been kind of freaking out not knowing what's going on with her if I'm being honest. Do you think the kidney took and that it'll work?" Dani asked.

"It's still too early to know but I think it'll work, we should know in a couple of days, but were checking and running test every couple of hours, I'm taking every precaution I can to make sure the kidney works for her" Santana said softly.

"You're an amazing doctor Santana, thank you for caring about Izzy so much" Dani said softly.

Smiling Santana squeezed Dani's hand "I care about all of my patients, and I want them to know that I will do everything in my power to give them the life they deserve, no child deserves to have cancer. So my friend Rachel called me a couple hours ago, told my face is plastered all over the tabloids and the internet. Apparently people are trying to find out who the Sexy Doctor holding hands with the famous Dani Torrez is" Santana said with a smirk.

Groaning Dani leaned her head back into the pillows "I know, Ashley and I have been talking about that, and I apologize I didn't realize them taking pictures of us would be this big of a deal".

"It's okay Dani you don't have to apologize. I really like you and I want to get to know you, I want to see where this can go. I don't care if I end up all over the tabloids and the internet, I just want to know the real Dani Torrez, the beautiful woman I see right now in front of me" Santana explained softly.

"The paparazzi and everything that comes along with dating a famous person doesn't scare you?" Dani asked.

Santana shook her head "No it doesn't".

"I really like you as well Santana" Dani said with a smile as she tugged on Santana's hand motioning for the taller girl to stand up "And I really want to kiss you again".

"Good because I've been dying to do just that for hours now" Santana replied before lightly pressing her lips to Dani's. But Dani didn't want just a light peck, wrapping her arm around Santana's neck Dani pulled the doctor into a firm passionate kiss.

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, this past week as been very busy and very emotionally draining, I'm trying to update as much as I can on all of my stories before school starts and I no longer have any free time. Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor and the Rockstar

**One Week After Surgery**

Dani has been at home for a week straight either lying in bed or on the couch, she was able to move on her own just fine, she just moved extremely slow, since her body and stitches were still pretty sore.

Devon had been an amazing friend and stayed with her the entire week but she was starting to get stir crazy. It had been a week since Devon had gone out and gotten laid something that was very strange and new to her. She didn't like it very much.

So while Dani was asleep Devon grabbed Dani's phone and got Santana's phone number from it, the two had been texting all week; Devon figured it was time for them to have some face to face time.

Dialing the number Devon impatiently walked back and forth in the living room "Hello" Santana answered.

"Santana, this is Devon Reynolds Dani's friend" Devon said trying to fight the impatience and slight irritation out of her voice.

"Oh yeah Hi, is something wrong?" Santana asked not sure why Dani's friend would be calling her.

"No everything's fine, I just had a question for you" Devon replied "Could you come over tomorrow and like spend the day with Dani. I haven't gone out in a week and I'm in desperate need of getting laid, plus I have a date with a potential girlfriend. And a week is a very long time for me; I'm starting to get a little stir crazy here. Please tell me you'll do it" Devon said.

Laughing Santana replied "Yeah I can do it. I have the entire weekend off so it won't be a problem. What time should I be there? And I'm not really sure where Dani lives" Santana answered.

"Does ten work, and that's not a problem I'll text you the address and the key code for the elevator, and tell security that you'll be coming up so they know. All you have to do is stop at the desk tell them who you are and then get in the elevator hit the twelfth floor and type in the key code" Devon said.

"Umm okay, should I like bring anything or something?" Santana asked only slightly nervous about the whole situation.

"I don't know movies or something I guess" Devon replied "Oh wait if you could pick up a large container of egg flower soup from the Chinese restaurant next door that would be awesome. She ran out of soup and has winning about it all day".

"I can do that. I'll see you at ten tomorrow. And thanks for calling Devon. Bye" Santana said before hanging up the phone. Excited that she now had a reason to go so the beautiful musician who constantly fills her thoughts.

**The Next Day**

It was just a little after nine thirty in the morning when Dani woke up, but decided to lay in bed for a little while. It had been a very long time since Dani had been able to sleep in and just relax, plus it hurt to get out of bed so Dani decided it'd be better and easier to stay in bed until she absolutely had to get out of bed.

Carefully grabbing the notebook she always kept on her nightstand Dani wrote down some potential lyrics that popped into her head. So involved in what she was doing she didn't hear the elevator that came right into her apartment ding, or the familiar voice floating up the stairs and into her bedroom. It wasn't until she heard a knock on her bedroom door and a familiar voice asks "What are you doing rockstar?"

Eyes wide in shock Dani snapped her head up towards the doorway her eyes landing on Santana who was leaning against her doorway smiling softly at Dani "Santana what are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"Devon called me yesterday and asked if I wanted to come hang out with you while she went out with and I quote 'A potential girlfriend and got laid' and since I have the weekend off and I wanted to see you so I said yes" Santana said "So I brought movies and what Devon tells me is your favorite Egg Flower Soup".

"Egg Flower Soup?" Dani asked a large smile forming on her face.

Santana nodded her head "Yeah I put it downstairs in the kitchen, so how about I help you out of bed and downstairs where you can choose a movie and we can eat and just hang out".

"That sounds perfect Santana, but uhh I really need to take a shower first" Dani said with a sheepish smile.

"That's fine, you take a shower, do whatever you need to do I'll wait for you downstairs, and put the soup in a pan on the stove so it stays warm" Santana replied "Do you need any help?" she asked.

Dani shook her head "No I'm able to move around on my own now, just a little slowly so it may take me a while" Dani said as she moved her blankets back and moved so her legs were hanging over the edge of her bed.

"That's fine, I'll be downstairs then" Santana said with a smile as she stepped out of the doorway and headed back downstairs to Dani's living room while Dani slowly got out of bed and moved into her bathroom, cursing Devon's name as she went.

Twenty minutes later Dani slowly walked down the stairs wearing a pair of loose and low baggy sweats and an old Ramones t-shirt, her hair up in a messy wet bun. Walking down the stairs she smiled when she saw Santana standing in front of her large book case that covered one wall in her living room. The shelf held books, pictures, different award trophies, movies, and her large flat screen TV.

"I didn't realize you had so many awards" Santana said turning around to look at Dani when she heard the shorter girl coming up behind her.

Smiling Dani looked at all the different trophies "Yeah there are quite a lot of them, but I think the Grammy win was probably the most shocking and amazing one for me. I feel extremely honored that people like my music so much, I literally have the best fans in the world".

"Winning a Grammy is pretty impressive, I'm not too sure I can compete with that or all the fans that practically worship you" Santana said with a grin.

Reaching out for Santana's hand Dani laughed "You have no competition. I mean you're a doctor, who's really, really hot. How am I supposed to compete with that?" Dani asked teasingly.

Smiling Santana leaned forward pressing a light kiss to Dani's lips "I think you're pretty hot as well Torrez".

Lightly moaning Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck pulling the taller woman closer to her. Smiling into the kiss Santana wrapped her arms around Dani's waist, running her tongue across Dani's lower lip, asking for entrance into the musician's mouth. Dani quickly answered and opened her mouth allowing Santana's tongue to meet with hers, both women moaning at the contact.

Making sure to be gentle to not touch or irritate Dani's stitches Santana moved closer to Dani, one hand sliding down her back and onto Dani's ass, the other moving up towards the back her neck.

Breaking the kiss Santana started kissing Dani's check slowly moving down to her ear and neck. It had been so long since Santana had meet a woman who was as beautiful as Dani, who was caring, intelligent and who made the taller Latina weak in the knees when she smiled. Placing one last kiss to Dani's neck Santana pulled her head back so that she could look into Dani's eyes. She knew she needed to stop before things got to heated, Dani was in no position to have sex of any kind, and Santana wanted to take things slow with the beautiful musician.

"How about that soup?" Santana asked softly.

Laughing Dani pecked Santana's lips one last time "Yeah that sounds good".

Santana and Dani sat on the couch each holding their own bowl as they watched a movie Dani picked out from the collection Santana had brought over, even though they weren't really watching, they were too busy asking one another twenty one questions.

"How many ex's?" Dani asked.

"Including guys six, only two were actually serious where I actually loved them and what not, and there were many hook-ups and one night stands throughout college" Santana admitted. "What about you rockstar how many ex's do you have?"

"Only one serious relationship where I actually loved her and saw a future with her, and about a dozen small relationships here and there that never lasted a couple of months. It's hard to find someone who wants to actually get to know you for you and not for your money or fame" Dani admitted "At least until I meet you.

"Well I didn't even realize you were famous until Callie started screaming. Perk of not having a social life in over a year" Santana joked.

"Can I ask you something Santana?" Dani asked her voice taking a more serious note.

"Yeah you can ask me anything" Santana said.

"Were you ever engaged?" Dani asked, remembering what Callie had told her over a week ago.

Frowning Santana leaned forwards to put her bowl on the coffee table, holding her hand out to do the same with Dani's, after placing both bowls on the coffee table Santana leaned forward her elbows on her knees "Yes I was with a woman named Carrie. We had been together for four years, and we were engaged. But a little around a year ago I found her cheating on me with her assistant from her law office" leaning back into the couch Santana ran her hand through her hair. She hated talking about Carrie and what happened. "I immediately broke up with her, moved out of our shared apartment and dove even further into my work at the hospital. Not reemerging unless my friends forced me to, or until recently when I met you".

"I….I'm so sorry Santana, I had no idea. Callie last week told me about you being engaged and not being the same since you broke up, but I didn't know about the cheating. I'm sorry you had to go through that" Dani said softly her hand reaching out to rest on Santana's leg.

Smiling softly Santana intertwined their hands "It's fine, I'm glad you brought it up, I probably wouldn't have said anything about it otherwise" squeezing Dani's hand Santana smiled at her. "Can I ask you something now?" she asked.

"Yeah I thinks that's only fair" Dani said pulling on Santana's hand so the Latina would get the hit and move closer to her. Getting the hint Santana scooted closer allowing Dani to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to tell me about your tattoos? More specially these two on your wrists" Santana asked lightly touching the tattoo's on Dani's wrists, not failing to notice the pale thin scars underneath the handwriting.

"I…it's a long story" Dani said her eyes watching as Santana's fingers traced the letters and scars.

"I have plenty of time, but if you aren't ready I understand, I don't want to push you" Santana said softly "I also noticed today that you and Devon share the same tattoo's, as some others" she pointed out.

"Devon and I met at the rehab center we were both admitted to. We instantly became friends, shared some of the same pain, same challenges. We promised each other that we'd have each other's backs, and we'd help the other stay strong which is why we got the tattoo, and we have each other's lips tattooed on our arms but it's not because of an intimate relationship, it was something we wanted to do and we did. Devon's my best friend but there's never been anything sexual or intimate between us" Dani clarified.

"Why were you in a rehab center?" Santana asked softly.

"I've struggled with self-harm and an eating disorder since I was fifteen years old. I was struggling to accept who I was, and when I did I knew my parents never would. And it didn't help that kids at school teased me for being fat, I just so desperately wanted to be skinny, so I starved myself, made my-self throw up when I would eat. It got worse when my parents kicked me out and I moved in with Lacey and Matt. Shortly after Izzy was born Lacey found me unconscious in the bathroom, a razor blade on the floor and a lot of blood coming from many different cuts in my arm" Taking a deep breath Dani smiled when she felt Santana kiss the top of her head "It was Lacey that talked me into going to rehab. I was there for months and they paid for everything. I still struggle at times with different insecurities but the tattoos remind me that I need to stay strong, that I am stronger than my inner demons".

"And you are stronger, you're incredibly strong. You just donated your kidney to your niece; you're a Grammy award winning musician, who cares so deeply for her family and friends that you'd do anything for them. You're an amazing woman Dani, thank you for telling me all that" Santana said softly once again kissing the top of Dani's head.

Not sure what to say Dani moved her head from Santana's shoulder, resting her hand on Santana's cheek Dani pulled her into a soft, sweet caring kiss.

Pulling away Santana rested her forehead against Dani's gently wiping the tears from her cheeks "I really like you Dani" Santana admitted.

"I really like you to Santana" Dani said softly her eyes never leaving Santana's as she brought the Latina into another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor and the Rockstar

**Dani's apartment Midnight**

The two Latinas were still on the couch in Dani's living room but neither was paying attention to the movie, or the movie before that, or any of the movies actually. They spent most of their time talking and making-out, mostly making-out before they both fall asleep on the couch. Dani lying on her back with her head in Santana's lap, and her hand intertwined with Santana's. Santana was still sitting up and her head was leaning back on the couch, one hand in Dani's hair and the other intertwined with Dani's.

The front door slamming shut, jerks Santana out of her sleep. Her entire body jerking Santana winced at the stiffness in her neck. Looking down to see Dani still asleep Santana looked up to see Devon coming into the front room.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you" Devon said, it was supposed to be a whisper but it came out a whole lot louder.

"It's okay, I should probably get going anyways" Santana said with a soft smile.

"Well I don't care what you do, but I'm going to bed good night sexy doctor" Devon slurred as she head towards the stairs waving her hand over her shoulder.

Shaking her head Santana lightly shook Dani's shoulder "Mmmm what?" Dani moaned her eyes still closed.

"We fell asleep watching the movie" Santana said thinking that would be enough to get the girl awake and willing to move upstairs.

"Mmmm so" Dani mumbled.

"You really want to sleep on the couch all night after having surgery a week ago?" Santana asked.

Dani was quite for a couple moments before she finally opened her eyes and looked up at Santana "Okay fine, I'll move upstairs. Will you help me?"

Smiling Santana bent down to press a light kiss to Dani's lips "Of course I'll help you".

Smiling Dani slowly moved to a sitting position, standing up from the couch first Santana helped pull Dani off the couch. Wrapping her arm around the shorter woman's waist Santana helped her up the stairs, and to her room. Pulling back the blankets Santana helped her into the large bed.

"I should get home but I'll call you tomorrow to see how your feeling" Santana said standing up.

"Wait" Dani said reaching out for Santana's hand "Will you stay with me?" she asked softly.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked unsure.

Dani nodded her head "Please I like having someone to sleep next to, and I don't want you to leave" she said softly.

Santana paused for a couple moments trying to decide if it was really a good idea or not "Okay, I'll stay" Santana said quietly. Moving to the other side of bed she stared at it, and then thought about how uncomfortable it'll be to sleep in her jeans.

"You can take your jeans off, it doesn't bother me, I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in jeans" Dani said softly smiling at the Latina.

Santana laughed nervously "Okay if you're sure" she said uncertainly.

"It's fine Santana" Dani said with a small laugh.

Thankful that Dani couldn't see her blush Santana stripped out of her pants, quickly climbing into the large bed, leaving a big whole between her and Dani.

Carefully moving closer to Santana, Dani reached her hand out searching for the Latina's hand. Finding it she intertwined their hands "Thank you for staying" she said softly.

"You're welcome" Santana replied just as softly.

"Good night Santana" Dani yawned.

"Good night Dani" Santana said her eyes wide open as she stared up at the ceiling.

**Line Break**

Eyes snapping open, Santana had a slight panic attack when she looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, and felt the unfamiliar sheets and blankets on top of her body. But when she felt Dani's hand still intertwined with hers, Santana remembered the night before, when Dani had asked her to stay with her. Turning her head to look at the musician Santana noticed how uncomfortable Dani looked while sleeping.

Obviously the younger woman wasn't used to sleeping strictly on her back, but because of her stitches and the soreness in her body, Dani only had the choice to sleep on her back without causing herself some very serious pain. Smiling softly Santana gently and slowly removed her hand out of Dani's grasp. Placing a soft kiss to the girls forehead Santana carefully got out of the bed.

Being a doctor meant being an early rising and a late nighter, Santana couldn't even remember when the last time she slept in was. Not wanting to leave quit yet and not wanting to wake the younger woman up Santana decided she would make breakfast, something she hadn't done in over a year.

Finding all the ingredients she needed and the coffee as well as the hidden coffee pot, like seriously who hides the damn coffee pot, Santana started making breakfast trying to be as quiet as possible.

The coffee had finally finished brewing and she was half way down making the breakfast when she heard someone shuffling their feet behind her.

Turning around she found Dani standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her hair fixed into a messy bun, she had put on clean sweat pants and tank top.

"I thought you had left" Dani admitted smiling softly at seeing the older woman in her kitchen making breakfast.

Smiling Santana turned back to the stove to flip the bacon before turning around and walking towards the younger woman, gently wrapping her arms around Dani's waist Santana pressed a light kiss to her lips "I'm not that type of girl".

"Mmm and what type of girl are you Doctor Lopez?" Dani asked with a smile.

"I'm the type of girl who likes to stick around the next morning and make breakfast, even if I didn't do anything except hold a beautiful woman's hand all night" Santana answered with a smirk.

Blushing slightly Dani looked down at her feet embarrassed, but when Santana placed her hand under her chin and lifted it up so Dani was forced to look the Latina in the eye, Dani was immediately meet with Santana's warm lips pressed to her own.

"Come on breakfast is almost done" Santana said after reluctantly pulling away from the musician.

Shaking her head Dani followed her to the stove "What all are you making? It smells amazing by the way".

"Hashbrowns, eggs, and bacon. Breakfast of champions" Santana answered with a grin.

"Wow, aren't you supposed to eat all healthy and what not considering you're a doctor?" Dani asked teasingly.

"I may be a doctor but I love me some old fashioned greasy breakfast every once in a while. It also helps that I run like five to ten miles every day. Besides all this stuff is organic, very impressive Rockstar" Santana said as she flipped the bacon and Dani stirred the hashbrowns.

"I try to buy everything organic; I also work out a lot in the buildings gym. I would love to go running in Central Park but between the paps and the fans I'd constantly be stopping" Dani told her "Wait did you make coffee to?" Dani asked noticing the coffee pot on the counter.

"Yeah, coffee is the only way to start my day. Believe me you don't to see me later on in the middle of the day without me having at least one cup of coffee" Santana admitted with a grin "It's not a problem or anything is it?"

Dani shook her head with a small laugh "No it's fine, I'm just not a big coffee drinker, which is why the coffee pot usually stays put away. If I get coffee it's usually at a Starbucks or something".

Santana laughed as she leaned against the counter "I thought it was weird that I had to dig for the coffee pot, but considering the state that Devon came in last night, I'm pretty sure she'll need a large amount of Advil and coffee today".

Dani laughed moving to lean against the counter next to Santana so that their arms were touching "That sounds about right for Devon".

"Can I ask you something?" Santana asked gently.

Dani nodded her head "You can ask me anything".

"If Devon was in rehab with you, why does she still drink like that?" Santana asked.

"Her story isn't for me to tell, but I can say that Devon never had alcohol abuse problems like I did. And she doesn't drink very often, maybe once every couple of months or so" Dani explained.

"Thank you for telling me, I guess I was just curious. And thank you again for telling me your story" Santana said softly leaning down to press a light kiss to Dani's lips. Pulling away Santana moved back to the stove to flip the bacon, Dani following behind her to stir the hashbrowns and eggs. "I think this amazing breakfast is done".

"Yeah, I'm going to go grab my medication and stuff so I can take it with my food" Dani said.

"Okay, do you need any help?" Santana asked.

Dani shook her head "No but thank you" she said moving towards the living room so she could go to her bedroom.

While Dani went to get her medication Santana found the plates, silverware, and cups. Making herself a plate of food and a cup of coffee, Santana sat down at the table. She wanted to make a plate for Dani, but she wasn't sure how much the younger woman ate.

Luckily Santana had just sat down when Dani walked back into the room.

Winking at the older woman Dani made herself a plate of food and got a cup of milk to go with it. "Thank you for this Santana".

Santana smiled "Your welcome" she said simply.

Both women had just took their first bites of food when a tumbled haired, make-up smeared, very tired, and very hungover Devon walked into the room, completely ignoring her best friend and Santana Devon moved straight to the coffee pot.

"Mmmm coffee" Devon mumbled taking a large drink of the dark black coffee. "I'm going back to bed" she mumbled waving her hand dismissively at the two women before sluggishly moving out of the room, causing the two women to start giggling.

"That is the most calm hungover person I've ever meet" Santana laughed.

"Yeah but if you try to wake her up, she tries to kill you. Bad experience a couple years ago" Dani laughed.

After the two were done eating, Dani insisted on helping Santana clean the dishes. Once they were done the two moved into the living room, cuddling up together on the couch, just talking and enjoying their time together before Santana had to leave.

Santana was just getting ready to leave and was putting her shoes on as she tried to avoid looking at a pouting Dani, when the elevator doors opened revealing a dishelved and overwhelmed looking Ashley.

"Ash what are you doing here?" Dani questioned.

Ashley shook her head, her eyes landing on Santana who was now standing up ready to make her exit "Oh good you're here Santana, we all need to talk".

Both Santana and Dani frowned "Talk about what? What does Santana have to do with anything Ash?" Dani questioned.

"She has to do with everything" Ashley sighed, pulling her tablet out of her bag she opened up an app and turned it towards Santana and Dani "The paps know who she is" Ashely said simply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning strong language in this chapter.**

The Doctor and the Rockstar

_As you all know Grammy winning musician and public icon Dani Torrez has been spotted around New York with a beautiful Latina, which until now no one knew anything about. But because a very helpful source, who knows the beautiful Latina very well, we now know her name is Santana Lopez. Santana is twenty eight, making her five years older than Dani (obviously Dani likes them older woman) Santana is a well-known and award winning Pediatric Oncologist at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital here in New York. Santana is from Lima, Ohio where she grew up with her parents Anthony and Maribel Lopez, as an only child. Obviously Santana followed her parent's footsteps, her mother Maribel is a nurse and her father Anthony is a heart surgeon (smart genes in that family). After doing some digging on Doctor Lopez we have found that she also friends with a few more famous people. Like Tony award winning Broadway star Rachel Berry-Hudson, Vogue Designer Kurt Hummel-Anderson and his award winning music writing husband Blaine Anderson, as well as model Sam Evans, and his wife professional dancer Brittany Evans. _

_Article goes on to talk about Dani's past like her time in rehab and her past relationships._

_We would like to thank our source Carrie Robins who called us here at Tabloid Magazine to tell us about Dani Torrez's newest fling Santana Lopez. Like our Facebook page to stay tuned on this developing story._

"How the fuck did this happen?" Dani asked once she was finished reading the two page article Ashley had showed her and Santana.

Ashley shook her head "I don't know, whoever this Carrie woman is, obviously knows Santana and felt it was necessary to tell the paparazzi everything she knew".

"I wanted to wait Ash, I wanted to wait until Santana and I were both ready to announce this. I wanted to do this on my own for once" Dani said frustrated running her hand through her hair, as Ashley tried to calm her down.

Running her hands over her face Santana didn't say anything as she walked towards the large windows overlooking the city. She didn't care that the paparazzi knew about her, she was mad that Dani didn't get to announce this on her own yes, but honestly she didn't care if the entire world knew who she was, she wasn't interested in that, she was only interested in Dani.

But what really got her upset was the source who contacted them. She hadn't spoken to Carrie Robins in over a year, when she moved out of their apartment. How could Carrie do this to her, it wasn't Santana that ruined their relationship, that ruined their engagement it was Carrie when she cheated.

Santana's anger reaching a breaking point, something that hadn't happened since high school the Latina pulled her phone out of her pocket. Scrolling through her contacts she found the number she could never bring herself to delete. Pressing call she put the phone to her ear, the sound of her fast beating heart in her ears.

"_Hello"_ the all too familiar voice answered. The instant Santana heard Carrie's voice she lost it, and Snix made an appearance.

"How dare you. How fucking dare you. You had no right calling the Tabloid and telling them who I was. Eres una perra desgraciada(You're a miserable bitch). You're the one who ending things between us when you fucking cheated. Te odio(I hate you)" Santana yelled into the phone, her eyes never leaving the city view.

"Santana calm down I was only trying to help you" Carrie pleaded.

Laughing harshly Santana started yelling again "You lost the right to help me when you cheated on me. Lo que hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?(What makes you think I need your help?) Who said I needed help? What I do in my personal life is up to me Carrie, usted ya no tiene nada que decir en él(you no longer have any say in it)".

"Santana please she's just going to hurt you. She's a celebrity, celebrities don't date normal people like you. She's just going to play with your heart and then leave when something better comes along. She'll never be able to love you like I can" Carrie pleaded into the phone.

Santana balled her free fist, she really wanted to punch Carrie in the face "Dani isn't you, she's different, she actually has a heart. And I don't give a fuck if she's a celebrity; she's an amazing person, something I could never say about you. Tu el que hizo trampa, usted no merece nada de mí, pero una bofetada en la cara(You're the one that cheated, you don't deserve anything from me but a slap in the face). Stay out of my life Carrie. I swear to god if you ever contact the Tabloids or anyone about my personal life with Dani, Voy a hacer de su vida un infierno(I will make your life hell)" and with that she hung up on her ex-fiance.

Breathing heavy Santana turned away from the windows, looking at a shocked Dani and Ashley. Leaning her back against the windows she slowly slides down to the ground, dropping her phone on the ground next to her. Looking up at Dani she notices the concern in Dani's eyes, so Santana gives her a small smile.

Breaking out of her shock Dani quickly moves toward Santana. Carefully sitting down next to the older woman Dani reaches out for Santana's hand, intertwining it with her hand. At watching her best friend sit down next Santana, Ashley slowly backs out of the room, deciding she'll go visit Devon for a little bit, giving the two woman some privacy.

"Are you okay?" Dani asks softly.

Santana gives a slight sarcastic laugh "I just freaked out on my ex-fiancé who called the Tabloid to tell them all about me. Hoping it would scare me away from you, sending me running back into her cheating arms. Perra(bitch). Yeah I'm perfect".

"Stupid question. But hey none of it matters. Yeah I'm mad that the entire world knows about you before I could announce it on my own, and yeah it sucks that your ex is the one who told them everything but none of it matters. What matters is that I still like you, and I still want to get to know you. Yeah I kind of want to punch your ex in the face but there's not much I can do about that" Dani said trying to help Santana fell a little bit better "Plus hearing you yell in Spanish like that was incredibly sexy, like seriously I didn't think you could get any more attractive until I heard you yelling in Spanish" Dani said laughter in her voice.

Laughing Santana lifted her head from her knees to look at the younger woman "I still like you to Dani, a lot, and I still want to get to know you. I don't care that the world knows who I am. I'm just mad that my ex was the one who ruined everything, and it really sent me over the edge when she admitted why she did it. But you're right none of it matters. What matters is that I really like you. And I think you're pretty damn sexy as well".

Smiling Dani pressed a kiss to the side of Santana's head "If you want I can have my lawyers completely destroy Carrie for this?"

Laughing Santana shook her head "No, she knows not to screw with me again like that. But if she does I'll let you loose on her. My ferocious little rockstar" Santana said teasingly.

"Hey I am not little. I'm only five years younger than you" Dani argued.

"I know, and apparently you have a thing for older woman. Care to explain?" Santana asked a smirk on her lips.

Blushing Dani looks down at their intertwined hands "I may have dated some older woman in the past" she admitted.

Making Dani look up at her Santana pressed her lips onto Dani's "I don't care about any of that. Have dinner with me tonight".

"You really want to go out in public after that article?" Dani asked.

"No I want you to come have dinner with me at my apartment. I'll cook and everything" Santana said with a grin.

Smiling Dani nods her head "That sounds amazing, I would love to Santana".

Smiling Santana presses another small kiss to Dani's lips "Good. But I should probably get going so I can get everything ready" she said moving to stand up. Once she was standing she put her hands out to help Dani up.

"What time should I be there?" Dani asked once she was standing.

"Does seven thirty work for you?"

"That sounds perfect" Dani says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you at seven thirty then" Santana says. Pressing another kiss to Dani's lips Santana pulls away from the younger woman heading to the door "She you later rockstar" she says pressing the elevator button.

"See you later Doctor Lopez" Dani says with a smile, watching as the elevator doors close.

Moving to the couch Dani slowly sat down, releasing a deep breath she leaned her head against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Can I come out now?" Ashley asked from the hallway.

"Yeah, it's all good Ash" Dani relpied.

"Everything alright with you two?" Ashley asked softly, taking a seat on the couch next to her best friend.

Dani smiled turning her head to look at her friend "Everything's great, she doesn't care about the paparazzi or anything, she's just upset about her ex being the one to call the paps, which I completely don't blame her for. I'm going over to her apartment for dinner in a couple hours".

"That's good, I'm glad everything is working out between you two" Ashley said "Now back to business, what do you want to do about this? Everyone's expecting you to make a statement or something".

Taking a deep breath Dani runs a hand through her hair "You think you can get a hold of Ryan Seacrest, I can make a statement on his radio show. I'm not ready to do any televised interviews just yet. And I'll make sure to stay off Twitter and Instagram until we have the interview".

Ashley nodded her head, as she furiously typed into her phone "I'll call him in the morning and get something set up. What exactly do you want to talk about? What's off limits and what isn't?"

"I'm not going to get to personal, I'll tell them how we meet, and that right now were getting to know one another" Dani said "I'll talk to Santana tonight and see what she's okay with talking about".

"That sounds like a good idea" Ashley said still typing into her phone "You gonna talk about Izzy and the amazing thing you did for her?"

"I'll talk to Matt and Lacey and see if their okay with it first. But if their okay with it, then yeah I will, I'll start off with that first, and say that's how I meet Santana" Dani said nodding her head.

"Okay sounds good D, I'll call Ryan's people tomorrow and get it set up, hopefully they can do it in the next couple of days. The faster we get this cleared up the better. Does Santana have a Facebook or Twitter or anything?" Ashley asked.

"I think she has both, but I don't think she goes on them very often. Why?" Dani replied.

"Tell her to stay off of them for the next couple of days, at least until we get this cleared up. Everyone knows who she is now, they're going to internet stalk the shit out of her. And who knows what else, I know you love your fans D, but you have some crazy as shit fans as well" Ashley said with a light laugh.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea; I completely forgot to talk to her about that. I'll tell her tonight" Dani said "Wanna help me get ready? Devon's still has a hangover so she won't be much help for the next couple of days".

Ashley feigned a look of hurt "You really have to ask D, you know how much I love fashion" she exclaimed with an excited grin as she jumped off the couch, helping Dani up so they could go upstairs.

Laughing Dani followed Ashley upstairs so she could get ready for her date with Santana. Which had her feeling extremely giddy and excited, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update. I just started going back to school plus working full time. And I spent last weekend in Seattle at a Demi Lovato concert which was AMAZING so I haven't had much time. But anyways I hope you guys like the chapter. Read and review I love hearing from you guys.**

**Davis32**


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor and the Rockstar

While on her way to Santana's apartment, Dani gets a text from said Latina.

_Hey Dani, just wanted to tell you to tell your driver to use the back alley way entrance. There's paps and fans in front of my apartment building. Someone's waiting at the back door for you, to let you in, and escort you to the elevator. Can't wait to see you._

With a large smile Dani told her driver what Santana had said, excitement and nerves building in her stomach. Dani really liked this woman, someone who was truly interested in her, the real her, not the famous, and superstar musician that everyone else only seemed interested in knowing. It also helped that Santana was like crazy attractive, and obviously very, very intelligent.

Minutes later Dani followed an older man through the back door of Santana's building, and to what looked like a service elevator.

"I'm sorry you have to go this way Miss, but if we went to the main elevator's everyone outside would see you through the windows" the older man said politely.

"I don't mind, I'm actually quit used to it. Thank you for doing this" She said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure Miss, I'd do anything Miss Lopez, she's like family to me" the man said fondly as the elevator came to a stop on the tenth floor. "This is her floor, apartment 12. When you're ready to leave have Miss Lopez call the front desk, and I'll escort you out back to your car. Have a good night Miss".

Stepping out of the elevator Dani smiled "Thank you, and you have a great night as well" she replied before heading down the hallway, her eyes scanning the numbers on all the doors.

Finally finding number twelve Dani took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door.

Dani could hear light footsteps coming towards the door, followed by the door quickly opening, revealing Santana dressed in dark skinny jeans and a loose white blouse, with her hair up in a ponytail. Dani thought she looked amazing.

"Hi" Santana said with a soft smile.

Smiling Dani looked back up at Santana's face "Hi".

"Come on in, dinner is almost ready, I'm just waiting for the noodles to boil" Santana said stepping aside so Dani could come through the door.

"Well it smells amazing. What did you make?" Dani asked "Do I need to take my shoes off or anything?" she asked noticing the shoes by the door.

Santana shook her head "No it doesn't matter. I take mine off the minute I walk through the door, huge release for me. But if you want you can leave them on. And I made whole wheat pasta with a homemade spaghetti sauce, and whole French bread. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes that sounds and smells amazing" Dani answered as she slipped out of her shoes.

"Okay good, I was hoping you liked spaghetti" Santana said with a relieved smile, as she stepped closer to Dani "Is it alright if I kiss you?" she asked softly, her face slowly moving closer to Dani's.

"You never have to ask Santana" Dani answered leaning forward to press her lips to Santana's.

Resting her hands on Dani's hips, Santana pulled the younger woman towards her, her hands now sliding to the lower part of Dani's back.

Pulling away after a couple of moments Santana kept her arms wrapped around Dani's waist "Would you like a tour before dinner?" Santana asked softly.

Dani lightly nods her head, pressing another light kiss to Santana's lips "Sure".

Pulling away Santana intertwines their hands, gently leading her down the hallway.

"It's a pretty simple apartment, this is my guest bedroom, but I mostly use it as my office" Santana said opening up the first door on the left side of the hallway.

Inside the room was a queen size bed in the middle of the wall with two night stands on either side, on the opposite wall sat Santana's desk, where a computer and a crazy amount of paperwork sat, which also seemed to be spread out on the bed.

"Sorry about the paperwork, I'm currently working on a research project for the hospital. The door over there leads to the guest bathroom." Santana explained before she led Dani out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Now leading her to the door at the end of the hallway Santana opened the door, revealing a fairly large master bedroom. Inside was a king size bed, with two night stands, a large six drawer dresser on the opposite wall, with a large flat screen TV hanging above it. There were two chairs sitting at the end of the bed facing the TV.

"You have to see the bathroom, it's the whole reason I bought this apartment" Santana said with a large smile.

Entering the bathroom Dani could instantly see why Santana bought the apartment, inside there was a huge Jacuzzi tub. "Now that is amazing" Dani said with a large smile.

"It's my favorite thing in this apartment, makes long shifts at the hospital more tolerable, that and a nice glass of red wine" Santana with a smile.

"Now that sounds absolutely amazing" Dani agreed with a smile, as she followed Santana back to the living room. "Your doorman who let me in through the back was very nice, he also seemed very fond of you" Dani stated.

Santana smiled "Well I've been living here for a couple years now, but he likes me because I was the lead doctor on his grandson's cancer case. His grandson was actually one of my first patients, him and Izzy. And Carl is just an altogether amazing guy. It was his idea to have you go through the back actually once he realized what was happening. When I got home he told me the paparazzi and fans have been outside waiting all day. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have been able to get through the front doors".

"I'm sorry about all this Santana, I didn't want any of this to happen to you" Dani apologized.

Santana shook her head "You don't need to apologize Dani, I understand that this part of being in a rockstars life" she said softly "I'm going to go check on the noodles, they should be done by now" Santana said moving into the kitchen.

"How is it exactly that you're so amazing, and understanding?" Dani asked following Santana into the kitchen.

Laughing Santana turned off the stove, seeing that the noodles were boiling "I don't know, I guess it's just part of my charm" she said with a wink. After draining the noodles and putting them into the sauce Santana moved the bowl to the table where everything was already set up.

Sitting down at the table Dani made herself a plate, making sure to get just the right amount for herself, "This is really good Santana, who knew you were so talented in the kitchen as well as the hospital" Dani said teasingly.

"I'm full of amazing talents" Santana replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Laughing Dani replied "I don't doubt that at all Lopez". After eating some more, with light conversation Dani decided to bring up the radio interview she would be doing in a couple of days to clear everything up. "After you left I talked with Ashley, and we agreed that it would be best if I did an interview in the next couple of days to help clear everything up".

Santana raised an eyebrow "You think that's a good idea?" she asked curiously.

Dani nodded her head "I need to make my own statement about what was written about us. I'm going to talk to Matt and Lacey tomorrow and see if their alright with me talking about Izzy and the kidney failure, and the transplant surgery and everything else. If they agree then I'm going to talk about it, and state that that's how I met you. As long as that's okay with you?" Dani asked.

"Yeah as long as Matt and Lacey and are okay with it, then I'm okay with it" Santana said.

"I also wanted to know what you're okay with me saying and stuff. Like what's off limits and what isn't" Dani said.

Santana sat back in chair, obviously thinking about the question "Well I don't want anything to get to personal. I'm fine with you telling them we met at the hospital because I'm your niece's doctor, but I don't think they really need to know any more than that, I mean were still getting to know each other".

Dani nodded her head "I agree. Also it's probably best if you stay off any social media sights until the interview. My fans have a tendency to go a little overboard, so they'll be hounding your Facebook and Twitter pages most likely".

"That's fine, I'm hardly ever on either one anyways. The only reason I have them is because my friend Rachel made me set them up. Honestly I don't even understand Twitter" Santana said with a laugh.

Laughing Dani shook her head "I can explain it to you. I'm on Twitter a lot, I like to stay connected to my fans in every way possible".

"So what exactly does a rockstar like yourself do in their spare time?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well, I usually spend a lot of time with Izzy when I'm not touring, or doing interviews all over the country, or TV appearances. And I usually write most of my music or refine lyrics when I have down time. I like to write my own music. But lately I've been spending a lot of time getting to know this pretty amazing doctor" Dani replied with a grin.

Smirking Santana raised an eyebrow questioningly "Oh she must be pretty damn amazing to get someone of your status's attention".

Dani just grinned wanting to tease the girl a little more "Who ever said it was a she?"

Both of Santana's eyebrows rose in question, the smirk still securely placed on her face "Oh and here I thought you were a hard core lesbian, I mean with all the eyeliner you wear, and the fact that you go by Dani" Santana teased back to the younger woman.

Smiling Dani winked at the older woman "I'm just kidding, I love lady parts. Especially the ones on the sexy female doctor I've been seeing lately".

"Good answer Danielle, I think I'll have to keep you around for a little bit longer" Santana replied still smirking "And you haven't seen these lady parts quite yet Torrez".

Grinning Dani couldn't help but let her mind wander to imagining what Santana looked like completely naked and quivering underneath her. But that dream would have to wait, at least until Dani could actually touch her toes without cringing again "Your right I haven't seen your lady parts yet, but I'm defiantly looking forward to it" Dani said winking.

Finally the smirk on Santana's lips faded as she laughed, a full smile forming on her face "You are something else".

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Dani said with a grin.

"You can take it however you wish. Do you want to go watch a movie, I just rented Sex Tape, does that sound alright?" Santana asked, noticing that both women were done with their food.

Dani nodded her head "That sounds perfect, I've been wanting to see that movie. And thank you for dinner Santana, it was amazing. And really nice to have a home cooked meal for once".

Picking up their plates and carrying them to the sink Santana smiled "I'm glad you liked it, it's actually been a while since I've cooked for someone else, so I was kind of nervous how it'd turn out".

Walking up next to Santana, Dani wrapped her arm around her waist "Well it was amazing, I'll have to get you to cook for me more often".

"I would love to cook for you more often" Santana said kissing Dani's forehead "Do you want some popcorn with the movie?"

Dani shook her head "I'm still pretty full. But I'm all for cuddling on the couch".

"Good, because I love me some good old fashioned cuddling while I watch a movie" Santana said with a smile.

Intertwining their hands Santana led Dani into the living room, letting go of her hand Santana moved to put the DVD in while Dani choose a spot on the couch, waiting for Santana to join her, but also enjoying the view of the Latina's ass in front of her.

"Stop staring at my ass" Santana teased.

Dani just grinned at the Latina as she turned around "Sorry, not sorry, can't help it" Dani said not ashamed of being caught.

Laughing Santana joined her on the couch, getting herself comfortable before opening her arms to the younger woman, so Dani could comfortably rest her head on Santana's chest.

"Well at least you're not ashamed of it, because I totally check out your ass every time I see you walk in front of me" Santana admitted.

Laughing Dani looked up at the Latina "Oh I know you do, you aren't exactly subtle about it".

Santana just shrugged "What can I say, when I see a beautiful girl with an amazing ass I can't help but stare".

"You are so completely adorable" Dani said leaning up to lightly kiss the older woman's lips.

Santana playfully glared at her "Oh shut up and watch the movie" she replied making Dani laugh.

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. Hope you like the new chapter, read and let me know what you think!**

**Davis32**


End file.
